


Née de Père Inconnu

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Avalon Connelly, jeune née-Moldue, est répartie à Serpentard. Elevée dans un orphelinat, la jeune femme fera tout pour découvrir la vérité sur ses origines et l'homme se cachant derrière la mention "Père Inconnu" de son dossier.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en 2012 et à cette époque je ne connaissais pas les tirets cadratins. Je suis, par conséquent, désolée de ce désagrément.
> 
> Merci à Temperance01 pour sa correction.

 

La petite fille avait installé sa valise dans le filet du porte-bagages et lisait L’Histoire de Poudlard. Concentrée dans sa lecture, elle plissait le front. Tout était nouveau pour elle qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat moldu. La porte du compartiment s’ouvrit avec fracas et Avalon ne put s’empêcher de sursauter. Elle tourna son visage vers le nouveau venu, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière avait les cheveux coupés en un carré châtain court. Elle sourit à la petite orpheline et la salua.  
  
\- Tu peux m’aider à monter ma valise, s’il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Avalon s’empressa de s’exécuter, et à deux, elles réussirent à hisser la lourde valise.  
  
\- Je m’appelle Kathleen O’Brian, se présenta-t-elle en souriant.  
  
\- Avalon Connelly, répliqua la brune en serrant la main tendue.  
  
\- C’est ta première année ?  
  
L’orpheline hocha la tête.  
  
\- Moi aussi ! Je suis vraiment pressée d’y être ! Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?  
  
Avalon haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Bien qu’elle ait lu le chapitre concernant les différentes maisons, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de celle dans laquelle elle allait se retrouver.  
  
\- Tu es née-Moldue ?  
  
\- Euh… Oui ! répondit-elle timidement.  
  
\- Ma mère l’est, elle aussi ! s’exclama-t-elle. Tes parents n’ont pas été trop surpris de l’apprendre ? Il paraît que mes grands-parents ont cru à une farce jusqu’à ce que McGonagall se déplace en personne !  
  
\- Je… McGonagall… Elle a l’air gentille…  
  
\- Tu l’as déjà vu ? s’étonna Kathleen.  
  
\- C’est elle qui est venue me chercher !  
  
\- Ah! Comme pour ma mère ! s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant. Mes parents étaient à Poufsouffle pour mon père et à Serdaigle pour ma mère. Je me demande si j’irais dans l’une ou l’autre !  
  
Avalon sourit en entendant les réflexions de sa nouvelle amie. La petite fille du haut de ses onze ans et demi avait en effet la conviction que Kathleen et elle seraient de grandes amies.

 

 

oOoOoOo

 

 

Avalon regardait le Choixpeau répartir les élèves dans chacune des quatre maisons. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle attendait son nom avec appréhension.  
  
\- Connelly Avalon ! appela le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Kathleen lui fit un petit sourire d’encouragement alors qu’Avalon se dirigeait, tremblante, vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Elle s’assit et le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. La petite se retrouva plongée dans le noir.  
  
« Mmh… Intéressant ! Timide mais tellement ambitieuse… Une intelligence certaine couplée à une soif de connaissance… Serdaigle serait une bonne maison pour toi mais Serpentard t’apporterait tellement plus… »  
  
Avalon ne savait que dire. N’était-elle pas une née-moldue ? Avait-elle sa place à Serpentard ?  
  
« Pour sûr, tu as ta place à… »  
  
\- SERPENTARD !  
  
Des applaudissements polis retentirent depuis la table des vert et argent. Avalon retira le Choixpeau précipitamment, le rouge aux joues. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction du professeur McGonagall qui n’arrivait pas cacher sa surprise.  
  
Une née-moldue venait d’être répartie à Serpentard !

 


	2. Chapitre I

\- Encore en train de bosser ‘Sans-Famille’ ? s’exclama Marcus Flint. Ne rêve pas ! Même en travaillant comme un elfe de maison, tu n’arriveras jamais à atteindre le niveau des vrais sorciers !  
  
\- Si tu te prends comme exemple je pense pourtant l’avoir atteint depuis longtemps ! rétorqua-t-elle, mauvaise.  
  
La jeune femme se délecta de voir le visage de Flint virer au rouge. Il serra les poings contre sa robe de sorcier, se retenant sans doute de la frapper.  
  
\- Un problème, Mr Flint ? questionna le professeur McGonagall.  
  
\- Non aucun, Madame, assura-t-il, stoïque.  
  
Son regard passa de Flint à Avalon qui incarnait l’innocence personnifiée.  
  
\- Bon, eh bien, entrez donc dans ce cas ! lâcha-t-elle avant de retourner dans sa classe.  
  
Avalon adressa un sourire satisfait à Flint avant de suivre le professeur. Elle s’installa à sa place habituelle tandis que le Serpentard allait au fond de la pièce. Les autres élèves entrèrent à leur suite. Kathleen pénétra la dernière dans la salle. Elle sourit à Avalon et s’installa à côté d’elle. Kathleen était une passionnée de Divination et suivait donc encore ce cours, contrairement à Avalon.  
  
\- Miss Connelly ! l’appela le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau dès que vous en aurez la possibilité.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête avant de quitter la salle devant laquelle Kathleen l’attendait. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Malefoy et son bras en écharpe, Parkinson collée à lui.  
  
\- Je me demande qui va le croire ! Son bras n’a rien et en plus il ne sait même pas jouer la comédie, remarqua-t-elle en s’asseyant en bout de table.  
  
Lorsque les Serpentard avaient appris l’ascendance d’Avalon, ils les avaient vite reléguées au rang de parias, Kathleen et elle. Une paria qui était pourtant devenu préfète-en-chef de sa maison, cette année-là.  
  
\- Son père a une certaine influence au Ministère, tu sais !  
  
\- Ça explique tout ! s’agaça-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au groupe de Malefoy.  
\- On va regarder l’entraînement des Gryffondor, ce soir ? proposa Kathleen dans un murmure après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire amusé. Sa meilleure amie avait le béguin pour l’un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, depuis la fin de la sixième année.  
  
\- Si tu veux…, répliqua-t-elle simplement. Il faudrait juste que je passe voir Dumbledore avant.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


\- Arrête de chouiner, Malefoy ! Tu m’insupportes ! déclara Flint d’une voix menaçante. Je veux juste savoir ce que signifie cette histoire de vouloir reporter le match contre Gryffondor ?  
  
Avalon leur jeta un coup d’œil, dissimulée par l’angle du couloir. Flint avait plaqué Malefoy contre le mur et le tenait par le col de sa chemise.  
  
\- C’est à cause de mon bras, expliqua Malefoy d’une voix étranglée.  
  
\- Ton bras ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il a que dalle ton bras !  
  
\- Buck, il… Père a…  
  
\- Mais j’en ai rien à foutre de ton père, Malefoy !  
  
\- On a porté plainte contre ce balourd d’Hagrid… Et puis, ça pourrait être un avantage de ne pas jouer tout de suite contre les Bouffondors ! Tu n’as pas oublié que Père… continua-t-il, apeuré.  
  
\- Tu sais que tu m’emmerdes, Malefoy ! Tu m’emmerdes vraiment ! Et continue à te cacher dans la robe de ton père surtout ! Lavette ! s’agaça Flint avant de lui mettre une tape sur la tête.  
  
Il lâcha Malefoy, aplatissant la chemise qu’il avait froissé.  
  
\- J’espère pour toi qu’on va gagner la Coupe sinon… siffla-t-il, laissant planer la menace.  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en voyant l’air inquiet de Malefoy. Flint avait toujours été très doué pour faire peur aux gens et Malefoy méritait une petite correction. Flint vint dans la direction d’Avalon qui se colla au mur pour qu’il ne la voie pas. Elle attendit que Malefoy disparaisse avant de poursuivre son chemin.  
  
\- Chocogrenouilles ! lança-t-elle à la statue dissimulant l’entrée du bureau du directeur.  
  
L’escalier en colimaçon apparut, elle grimpa les marches et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit que Dumbledore l’invite à entrer.  
  
\- Ah ! Miss Connelly, je vous attendais, assura-t-il. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant la chaise en face de son bureau.  
  
Avalon s’assit tandis que le directeur cherchait quelque chose dans ses papiers.  
  
-Vous avez eu dix-huit ans il y a une semaine, Miss ! Et vous êtes donc majeure chez les moldus, j’ai donc réussi à récupérer votre dossier. Je voulais vous le remettre, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un dossier.  
  
La main tremblante, Avalon s’en saisit. Timidement, elle l’ouvrit. Une photo d’elle bébé était agrafée sur son acte d’abandon. Une larme perla le long de sa joue alors qu’elle parcourait le document des yeux, cherchant le nom de ses parents. A l’emplacement où aurait dû être inscrit le nom de son père était écrit Père Inconnu. Mais le nom de sa mère, en revanche, figurait sur le papier.  
  
\- Bianca Connelly, souffla-t-elle.  
  
\- Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches, le nom de votre mère me disait en effet quelque chose… Votre mère a fait ses études à Poudlard, lâcha-t-il.  
  
Il ouvrit le vieux grimoire poussiéreux qui était sur le côté de son bureau et chercha la page qu’il avait marqué.  
  
\- Elle est née le cinq janvier 1955 de Spencer et Alina Connelly, est entrée à Poudlard en 1966 et a été répartie à Poufsouffle.  
  
\- Est-ce qu’elle… Est-ce qu’elle est toujours vivante ?, demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.  
  
\- Je suis désolé, Miss. Elle a été tuée pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Le douze mars 1976.  
  
\- J’ai été abandonnée le trois novembre de l'année d'avant, remarqua Avalon.  
  
-Votre mère comptait vous récupérer, Miss. L’acte précise qu’elle vous plaçait à cause de problèmes d’argent. Elle ne renonçait pas à ses droits parentaux.  
  
\- Et mon père ? questionna Avalon, ne pouvant cacher les sanglots dans sa voix.  
  
\- Il n’y a aucune information sur lui dans l’acte mais peut-être que si vous interrogiez les amis de votre mère…Voici la liste de ses camarades de promo encore en vie, dit-il en lui donnant une liste de noms. Je vous laisse votre dossier et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vos recherches… N’hésitez pas à venir me voir !  
  
Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le remercia, essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de ranger la liste avec son dossier. Puis, elle quitta le bureau du directeur après l’avoir une nouvelle fois remercié. Elle rangea son dossier dans son sac et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où devait l’attendre Kathleen. Elle se força à afficher un sourire avant de la rejoindre dans les gradins.  
  
\- Ils vont bientôt commencer ! Dépêche ! lança Kath dans un murmure excité.  
  
\- Tu sais que ça vire à l’obsession ! répliqua Avalon, moqueuse.  
  
\- Avoue qu’il est sexy !  
  
\- Si tu as un fantasme sur les Blanche-Neige rousses, c’est sûr que…, commença Avalon. Aïe ! Mais t’es malade ! s’écria-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde.  
  
\- Viens, déclara Kathleen en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.  
  
\- O’Brian et Connelly ! On espionne ? C’est Flint qui vous envoie ?  
  
Avalon se tourna vers Dubois qui planait devant les gradins. Elle repéra les autres joueurs qui volaient derrière lui. La Serpentard lui fit un sourire hypocrite avant de lâcher avec ironie :  
  
\- Bien sûr que c’est Flint, Dubois ! Tout le monde sait à quel point il nous fait confiance !  
  
\- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?, questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.  
  
Avalon baissa la tête, faussement gênée.  
  
\- Voilà… En fait… Je voulais te dire que… Je suis folle de toi, Dubois ! assura-t-elle.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard ahuri du gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Dubois ! Je plaisante ! Bon, on va vous laisser ! A plus, les Bouffondors ! s’exclama-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, talonnée par Kathleen.  
  
\- T’y es allée un peu fort, remarqua cette dernière. Mais sa tête était hilarante, ajouta-t-elle avant de pouffer de rire.  
  
Kathleen se lança dans une description détaillée de l’expression de Dubois. Avalon ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire avant que son regard ne se perde sur la haute stature du château. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte que sa mère avait peut-être marché à l’endroit précis où elle se tenait.  
  
\- Ava ! Ca ne va pas ?, s’inquiéta Kath.  
  
\- Dumbledore m’a donné mon dossier… Celui de l’orphelinat, explicita-t-elle.  
  
\- Ah ! Et ?  
  
\- Ma mère est morte ! Elle a étudié à Poudlard… A Poufsouffle…  
  
\- Et ton père ? osa demander la Sang-Mêlée.  
  
\- De Père inconnu ! Il semblerait que je n’en ai pas !  
  
\- Peut-être qu’en demandant à des gens qui ont connu ta mère…  
  
\- Dumbledore m’a donné une liste de noms !  
  
\- Parfait, on commencera à se renseigner dès demain, déclara Kath en souriant.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Va te faire foutre, Flint !, cracha Avalon.  
  
\- Aller me faire foutre ? Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n’est pas un de mes fantasmes, rétorqua-t-il. Allez, dis-moi !  
  
\- Je t’emmerde !  
  
\- Eh bien dis-donc, tu es drôlement vulgaire aujourd’hui, ‘Sans-Famille’ ! remarqua-t-il avant de l’attraper par le poignet et de la plaquer contre le mur.  
  
\- Le directeur t’a annoncé que tu risquais de perdre ton précieux poste de préfète, c’est pour ça que tu pleurais ?  
  
\- Flint ! Lâche-moi !  
  
\- Et si je n’en ai pas envie ? argua-t-il, la voix soudainement rauque.  
  
Avalon lui lança un regard, surprise de ce soudain changement d’attitude. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du capitaine de Serpentard un nouveau sentiment qu’elle n’arrivait pas à identifier. Apeurée, elle commença à onduler, espérant pouvoir se détacher de la prise serrée de ce crétin.  
  
\- Arrête !  
  
\- Lâche-moi ! Je t’ai demandé de me lâcher ! s’énerva-t-elle avant de lever son genou.  
  
Flint se plia en deux, les mains sur son entrejambe douloureuse.  
  
\- Tu vas me le payer, sale garce ! s’exclama-t-il alors que la jeune femme s’éloignait en trottinant.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon sortit les deux lettres qu’elle venait de recevoir. Elle ouvrit la première avec appréhension.  
  
  
  
_Miss Connelly,  
  
Quelle n’a pas été ma surprise à la réception de votre lettre. Bien que Bianca et moi n’ayons jamais été très proches votre histoire m’a bouleversée.  
Je suis, cependant, dans le regret de devoir vous dire que je ne peux vous aider. En effet, comme je l’ai dit plus haut Bianca et moi n’avons jamais été proches et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous venir en aide.  
Je vous conseille tout de même d’écrire à Victoria Winston. Bianca et elle étaient très proches durant notre scolarité à Poudlard.  
  
En espérant que vous trouverez des réponses,  
Johanne Goldstein_  
  
  
  
La jeune femme remit la lettre dans son enveloppe avant d’ouvrir le deuxième courrier.  
  
  
  
_Miss Connelly,  
  
Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer le décès de ma femme Olivia Bones. Suite à votre requête, j’ai tout de même cherché des réponses à vos questions dans ses affaires de collège. Sans rien y trouver.  
  
En espérant que vous puissiez trouver les réponses à vos questions,  
Ignace Bones_  
  
  
  
La jeune femme soupira sur toutes les lettres qu’elle avait envoyé seule une personne avait répondu par une lettre complète. Il s’agissait d’une fille de deux ans plus jeune que sa mère et qui avait été préfète de Poufsouffle.  
  
D’après ce que l’ancienne préfète expliquait dans sa lettre. Bianca l’avait pris sous son ail lorsqu’elle était devenue préfète et elle lui en avait été éternellement reconnaissante. Peu de gens osait, en effet, s’attaquer à la préfète-en-chef de Poufsouffle malgré ses origines moldues. Toutefois, Mrs Mary Cattermole n’avait aucune idée de l’identité de son père.  
  
_« Bianca est bien sorti avec un garçon de Gryffondor durant sa Septième année mais cela n’a pas duré »_ expliquait-elle dans sa lettre.  
  
Mrs Cattermole lui avait conseillé tout comme Johanne Goldstein d’écrire à Victoria Winston, la meilleure amie de sa mère.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Avalon cherchait frénétiquement dans les archives de La Gazette du Sorcier disponibles à Poudlard.  
  
\- Dix mars, onze, douze, j’y suis presque, souffla-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en voyant la date inscrite en haut du journal : treize mars 1976. Elle extirpa le vieux journal de sa protection et alla directement à la rubrique nécrologique. La Serpentard ne put retenir une larme en voyant le nom de sa mère inscrit entre celui d’un certain Thompson, Ernest et d’une Davies, Sybilia. A cette époque-là, les mangemorts avaient commencé à sévir, et ce depuis le début des années 70, mais le nombre de morts n’était pas encore aussi important qu’à l’apogée de la puissance du Mage Noir, qui avait eu lieu entre 79-81.  
  
Elle parcourut frénétiquement les quelques lignes. Sa mère était apparemment décédée d’un Avada Kedavra après avoir subi des Doloris, d'après le journal. Avalon ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’imaginer une femme lui ressemblant, au visage tuméfié. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction de sa meilleure amie cherchant l’annuaire de Poudlard de l’année 1973. Kathleen revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre à la couverture de cuir. Le nombre 1973 était gravé sur sa tranche en lettres d’or.  
  
Avalon rangea le journal et reporta son attention sur son amie qui cherchait le nom de sa mère.  
  
\- Connelly ! Connelly ! Elle devrait pourtant être là, pestait-elle en feuilletant l’annuaire. Ah ça y est ! Ava ! Ta mère était préfète-en-chef ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
  
\- Montre ! lança-t-elle en tirant le livre vers elle.  
  
A l’intérieur du cadre, une jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire. La photographie était en noir et blanc mais elle pouvait discerner l’écusson de Poufsouffle brodé sur l’uniforme austère, ainsi que celui des préfets-en-chef.  
  
-Tu lui ressembles, remarqua Kath.  
  
Il était vrai, en effet, que les deux jeunes femmes avaient la même forme de visage et les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeau. Mais la peau d’Avalon était plus claire que celle de sa mère et bien qu’elle ne puisse pas distinguer la couleur exacte de ses yeux, Bianca ne semblait pas les avoir gris. Avalon attrapa le livre, jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle pour vérifier que Mrs Pince ne la verrait pas et arracha proprement la page où figurait la photo de sa mère.  
  
Kath lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. C’était la première photo qu’elle avait de sa mère et elle comptait bien la conserver. Elle plia la page en deux, faisant bien attention à ne pas abîmer l’image de sa mère qui semblait se demander ce qu’il se passait.  
  
\- Tu as écrit à la meilleure amie de ta mère ?  
  
\- Victoria Winston ! Je l’ai fait la semaine dernière mais je n’ai toujours pas de réponse.  
  
\- Elle s’est peut-être mariée et a changé de nom, supposa Kath.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


Le cœur battant, Avalon décacheta l’enveloppe qu’elle venait de recevoir. Elle avait attendu d’être seule dans la bibliothèque avant de l’ouvrir. Elle déplia lentement la lettre avant de commencer sa lecture.  
  
  
  
_Connelly,  
  
Je tiens d’abord à m’excuser de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt à votre lettre. Je dois vous avouer que je l’ai reçu avant-hier mais que je n’ai pas eu le courage de prendre la plume dès la fin de ma lecture. Bianca était ma meilleure amie depuis la première année et apprendre qu’elle avait eu une fille a été un grand choc pour moi.  
  
Bianca et moi nous sommes rencontrées dans le Poudlard Express. Elle venait d’une famille moldue et était complètement perdue, la pauvre petite. Je la revois encore, son crapaud, Charmant, dans les mains, me demandant timidement si elle pouvait s’installer avec moi. Comme vous devez le savoir, nous avons été toutes les deux réparties à Poufsouffle.  
  
Oh, Miss Connelly, j’aimerais tellement vous en raconter plus sur votre mère que je ne sais par où commencer. Il y a trop à dire pour simplement le faire par lettre ! Vous avez raison. Je serais donc bien aux Trois Balais, le trente et un octobre, à quatorze heures.  
  
J’ai hâte de vous rencontrer,  
Victoria._  
  
  
  
Joyeuse, elle rangea la lettre dans son sac. N’arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son travail, la jeune femme quitta la bibliothèque pour aller faire une balade près du lac. La Serpentard ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer par avance la rencontre. Peut-être Victoria aurait-elle une idée de l’identité de son père ? Peut-être même était-il encore en vie ?  
  
La jeune femme retourna au château les joues rougies par le froid mais un sourire rêveur étirant ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges, guillerette.  
  
\- Eh bien, dis-donc ! Tu as l’air fort joyeuse aujourd’hui, ‘Sans-Famille’ ! s’exclama Flint, appuyé contre le mur de leur salle de cours.  
  
Les deux acolytes du Serpentard éclatèrent d’un rire moqueur. Flint perdit rapidement le sien en voyant qu’Avalon n’avait pas réagi et qu’elle continuait de sourire. Sa main se crispa sur la lanière de son sac. Il détestait être ignoré, surtout d’elle.  
  
\- Tu as retrouvé un membre de ta famille, Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-il. C’est pour ça, ce sourire niais ?  
  
Il la vit tiquer légèrement mais elle conserva son foutu sourire benêt.  
  
\- Tu…  
  
\- Oui ! Oui ! Flint ! Je sais ! Je ne suis qu’une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! le coupa-t-elle avant d’entrer dans la salle de cours.  
  
Flint la suivit du regard, éberlué, tandis que ses amis avaient cessé de rire.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Une brute ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Une brute ! s’énerva Avalon.  
  
\- Si tu pouvais te taire rien que deux secondes, s’agaça Flint.  
  
\- Pourquoi je me tairais après…  
  
Flint plaça sa grosse main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, la contraignant ainsi au silence. Un rayon lumineux filtra sous la porte du placard dans lequel ils étaient cachés avant de s’éloigner.  
  
\- Put…, lança Flint, se retenant de jurer trop fort.  
  
Elle venait de lui mordre la main, la garce.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure, Flint ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
\- Rien qui te regarde, grogna-t-il.  
  
\- Très bien ! Donc, ça ne t’embêtes pas si je vais voir…  
  
\- Tu vas rester dans ce placard, Connelly, la coupa-t-il avant de la ramener près de lui.  
  
\- J’ai peur du noir, assura Avalon.  
  
\- Tu crois m’avoir aussi facilement ?  
  
\- J’aurais au moins essayé ! Flint !  
  
\- Connelly ?  
  
\- Tu peux me lâcher ? tenta la jeune femme d’une voix mielleuse.  
  
\- Et si je te dis non, tu fais quoi ? répliqua-t-il en prenant sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
D’un lumos, il éclaira le petit placard tout en continuant à serrer Avalon contre lui.  
  
\- Tu préfèrerais pas le savoir.  
  
\- Essaye toujours !  
  
La jeune femme releva le genou mais du sien, Flint l’empêcha de le frapper.  
  
\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j’allais me faire avoir deux fois ?  
  
\- Tu… Va te faire foutre, Flint !  
  
\- Je croyais pourtant t’avoir dit que ça ne m’intéressait pas.  
  
\- Tu… Enflure ! Bouse de dragon ! Je…  
  
Avalon écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres rugueuses de Flint sur les siennes. Elle recula brusquement son visage. Flint ouvrit les yeux. Avalon vit ses joues rosir de gêne. La Serpentard se serait sans doute moquée de lui si elle n’avait pas été elle-même embarrassée. Le Capitaine de Quidditch lâcha lentement la jeune femme avant de sortir du placard sans un regard vers elle. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes interdite avant de sortir à son tour. Marcus Flint avait disparu.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon détourna rapidement le regard de la porte de la Grande Salle en voyant entrer Flint. Il passa à côté d’elle sans la gratifier de son habituelle remarque cinglante. Kath jeta un regard surpris à Avalon.  
  
\- Pas de remarque ! Pas un regard ! Il est malade ou quoi ?  
  
\- Peut-être qu’il s’est rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien, avança Avalon, peu convaincue.  
  
\- Peut-être…, souffla l’autre en lui lançant un regard suspicieux. Pas trop stressée ?  
  
\- J’ai les idées qui s’embrouillent rien qu’en y pensant, avoua-t-elle. Alors j’ai tout noté, ajouta-t-elle en tapotant la poche de sa jupe.  
  
\- Calme-toi et respire !  
  
Avalon suivit les conseils de son amie et se sentit un peu mieux.  
  
\- En parlant de la sortie, je ne t’ai même pas demandé avec qui tu y allais, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Cédric Diggory.  
  
\- Diggory ?, s’étonna-t-elle. Et Weas… ?  
  
Kath lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire.  
  
\- Un joueur de Quidditch en vaut bien un autre, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Sauf dans le cas de Flint, précisa-t-elle. Lui, il est vraiment… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
Elle revoyait surtout les lèvres de Flint plonger vers les siennes.  
  
\- Ava, ça va ?  
  
\- Euh… Oui ! Oui ! Il faut que… Je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle en se levant sous le regard surpris de son amie.  
  
La jeune femme se força à ne pas jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction de Flint et se dirigea vers les toilettes à grands pas. Ce crétin n’allait tout de même lui gâcher sa journée ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Non ! Elle allait rencontrer la meilleure amie de sa mère. Elle allait peut-être apprendre qui était son père. Ce veracrasse ne lui gâcherait pas ça !

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


La Serpentard était assise à l’une des nombreuses tables des Trois Balais. Elle avait mis un ruban jaune dans ses cheveux afin que Victoria puisse la reconnaître. Nerveuse, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de balancer ses jambes. Chaque fois que la porte s’ouvrait, son cœur battait un peu plus fort et elle y jetait un regard plein d’espoir.  
  
Elle but une gorgée de bièraubeurre. La porte s’ouvrit et elle tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers elle. Une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon entra, suivie de près par un homme. Ils étaient tous deux habillés à la moldue. Avalon sut qu’il s’agissait d’elle lorsqu’elle la vit chercher quelqu’un des yeux. Le regard de l’homme se posa sur elle et il sembla se figer. La blonde suivit son regard et elle aussi resta stupéfaite. Ils vinrent vers elle en esquissant un sourire. Avalon se leva pour les saluer. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsque l’homme la serra dans ses bras.  
  
\- Pardon ! Mais c’est tellement…, bredouilla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Avalon lança un regard surpris en direction de Victoria qui lui faisait un sourire éblouissant.  
  
\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Avalon ! Je suis Victoria et voici mon mari, Gordon, qui est aussi…  
  
\- Le frère de ta mère, termina l’homme.  
  
Avalon écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme s’attendait en effet, à tout, sauf à ça.  
  
\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, répéta Gordon pour au moins la cinquième fois de leur entrevue.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit légèrement. Gordon lui avait longuement parlé de sa mère, de leur enfance en Irlande auprès d’un père irlandais et d’une mère italienne. C’était d’elle que venait le prénom de sa mère.  
  
\- Et tu appartiens à quelle maison ? questionna Victoria après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
L’uniforme aux couleurs des vert et argent était en effet caché sous la fine cape qu’elle avait gardé. Elle l’ouvrit légèrement, permettant à Victoria de discerner la cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard.  
  
\- Tu… tu es à Serpentard ? s’étonna-t-elle.  
  
\- Serpentard ? Ce n’est pas la maison des racistes anti-nés-moldus ? interrogea Gordon.  
  
\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, rétorqua Avalon plus violemment qu’elle ne l’avait voulu.  
Enfin, certains oui, avoua-t-elle.  
  
\- Et tu es préfète-en-chef, remarqua Victoria.  
  
Avalon jeta un coup d’œil surpris vers sa poitrine, à l’endroit où était accroché son insigne.  
  
\- Ta mère aussi était préfète-en-chef, continua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
\- Je sais ! J’ai récupéré ça, dit-elle en sortant la page de l’annuaire de son sac.  
  
Victoria la prit d’une main tremblante et esquissa un sourire.  
  
\- J’avais oublié que cette peste de MacMillian était elle aussi préfète-en-chef, déclara-t-elle.  
  
\- Il y avait aussi Frank Londubat et Lucius Malefoy, ajouta Avalon. Tous des Sang-Pur ! soupira-t-elle  
  
\- Pas MacMillian, rectifia Victoria. Sa mère était moldue. Mais tu sais, à cette époque, le racisme anti-nés-moldus n’était pas aussi important qu’aujourd’hui. Cela s’est intensifié avec la montée de Tu-Sais-Qui… Mais avant, les Sang-Pur évitaient de faire des remarques désagréables aux Nés-Moldus. Toi, je suppose que tu n’y as pas échappé.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête.  
  
\- Tu connais ce garçon adossé au bar ? questionna son oncle tout d’un coup.  
  
La Serpentard se retourna et remarqua que Flint la fixait tout en buvant sa bièraubeurre. Lorsqu’il réalisa qu’elle l’avait vu, il se détourna prestement.  
  
\- Il n’est pas intéressant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Ne fais donc pas attention à lui !  
  
Victoria et Gordon lui lancèrent un regard surpris mais n’insistèrent pas.  
  
\- Et vous savez qui est… qui est mon père ? questionna-t-elle, hésitante.  
  
Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard avant que l’ancienne Poufsouffle ne réponde :  
  
\- Je dois t’avouer que je ne savais même pas que ta mère avait un petit ami. Elle est bien sortie avec un certain Lick… Lack… Lockwood en septième année mais ça n’a pas duré.  
  
\- Et ce Lockwood est… ?  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu’il est mort en 80 pendant La Grande Peur.  
  
Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Gordon ne propose d’aller faire un tour.  
  
\- On voudrait te présenter du monde, avoua Victoria en la prenant par le bras. Regarde chez Zonko ! dit-elle à son mari.  
  
\- Ah ! Il est là ! Dun !  
  
\- Papa ?  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui discutait avec les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, se tourna vers eux, surpris. Son regard passa de son père à sa mère avant de s’arrêter sur Avalon. Bien entendu, il fallait qu’il soit à Gryffondor.  
  
\- Bon, on se voit plus tard, Dun ! lança Fred, ou peut-être George Weasley, avant de s’éloigner.  
  
\- Tu te rappelles qu’on t’avait parlé de ta cousine ? Eh bien la voici…, commença Victoria. Avalon, je te présente ton cousin Duncan ! Duncan, Avalon !  
  
\- En… Enchantée, déclara la jeune femme en lui tendant une main hésitante.  
  
\- Tu n’es pas la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il en la lui serrant.  
  
Avalon entendit sa tante soupirer.  
  
\- Duncan ! Ne commence pas !  
  
Le Gryffondor baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures.  
  
\- Duncan est en cinquième année à Gryffondor mais ça, je pense que tu l’avais remarqué, expliqua Gordon.  
  
\- Tu as vu ta sœur, Dun ? questionna Victoria.  
  
\- Elle est sans doute chez Honeydukes.  
  
Victoria fit un sourire à son fils avant de lui coller une bise sur la joue.  
  
\- Maman, grogna-t-il.  
  
\- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, mon grand, souffla-t-elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
  
Avalon eut un sourire attendri que Duncan dut prendre pour un sourire moqueur car il lui lança un regard noir. La jeune femme le soutint et le Gryffondor dut finalement se résoudre à détourner les yeux. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire satisfait et suivit Victoria chez Honeydukes. Sa tante poussa la porte de la boutique et se dirigea immédiatement vers une gamine d’environ treize ans qui regardait les chocogrenouilles avec envie.  
  
\- Maman ! s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire triste en voyant sa tante embrasser sa cousine sur la joue. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir recevoir cet amour maternel qui lui avait tant manqué. La gamine tourna son visage vers Avalon et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle regarda l’écusson qui ornait l’uniforme de sa cousine. Une Poufsouffle, cela l’étonnait à peine.  
  
Elles sortirent de la boutique et allèrent rejoindre Gordon qui attendait à l’extérieur.  
  
\- Luciana, je te présente Avalon, ta cousine. Avalon, Luciana !  
  
\- Je suis trop contente ! s’exclama la Poufsouffle. Enfin, une cousine !  
  
\- Luchie est la seule fille de notre famille, expliqua Gordon en voyant le regard surpris de la Serpentard.  
  
\- Comment tu fais pour avoir de si beaux cheveux ?  
  
\- Je… Euh… C’est naturel !  
  
\- Vraiment ? Tu as de la chance ! Les miens sont affreux, soupira-t-elle en montrant une de ses nattes châtaigne.  
  
\- Je pourrais t’aider à les arranger un peu si tu veux, proposa la Serpentard sans vraiment y réfléchir.  
  
\- Vraiment ? Elle est trop géniale ! lança Luchie à ses parents.  
  
Les Connelly étaient partis peu de temps après en lui faisant promettre de venir passer Noël chez eux. Avalon retint ses larmes lorsqu’ils montèrent dans le Magicobus après que Victoria lui ait remis un album photo. Après dix-huit ans d’une vie sans aucune famille, elle se retrouvait avec un oncle, une tante et deux cousins.  
  
Luciana et Avalon rentrèrent ensemble à Poudlard. La petite Poufsouffle était une gamine très joyeuse et Ava commençait déjà à l’apprécier. Les deux cousines se séparèrent devant la Grande Salle où Avalon alla retrouver Kath.  
  
\- Alors ? questionna-t-elle à peine son amie fut-elle assise.  
  
\- Tu avais raison ! Victoria Winston s’était bien mariée… au frère de ma mère, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
Avalon lui expliqua rapidement tout ce qu’elle avait découvert et tout ce qu’elle ne savait toujours pas. Kath l’écoutait attentivement tout en dînant.  
  
\- Il faut que tu retrouves la trace de ce Lockwood, affirma-t-elle lorsqu’Ava eut fini ses explications.  
  
\- Comme je te l’ai dit, Victoria pense qu’il est mort.  
  
\- Même si c’est le cas, tu peux toujours trouver des choses intéressantes…  
  
\- Il faudra que j’aille voir Dumbledore… Peut-être qu’il pourra m’aider.  
  
\- Dis, Ava ? Ton cousin ne serait pas un grand brun plutôt mignon ? questionna Kathleen au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
\- Si ! Pourquoi ?  
  
\- Parce qu’il n’arrête pas de nous fixer depuis tout à l’heure, expliqua Kathleen en faisant un signe de main moqueur au Gryffondor.  
  
Avalon se retourna et le vit baisser la tête précipitamment. Elle reporta son attention sur Kath qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Les deux amies quittèrent la Grande Salle et Avalon demanda :  
  
\- Et toi, ton après-midi ?  
  
\- Eh bien… Diggory a été un parfait gentleman mais je n’en attendais pas moins d’un Poufsouffle… Et il embrasse très bien, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire coquin.  
  
Les deux Serpentard rirent de bon cœur tandis que Kathleen lui détaillait son après-midi avec l’attrapeur de Poufsouffle.  
  
\- Et bien entendu, il a payé les boissons, finit-elle en souriant.  
  
Après le dîner, Avalon alla directement prendre une douche. Elle passa sa nuisette et sourit à son reflet dans la glace. Elle sursauta lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.  
  
\- Ava ! Le professeur Rogue demande à te voir !  
  
La jeune femme enfila sa robe de chambre et ses tongs avant de sortir. Le professeur Rogue l’attendait au pied de l’escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Les deux préfets de cinquième et sixième année étaient déjà là.  
  
\- Miss Connelly ! Nous n’attendions plus que vous. La Grosse Dame a été attaquée par Sirius Black, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
  
Avalon écarquilla les yeux tandis que la préfète de cinquième année poussait un cri horrifié. Rogue lui lança un regard qui la fit taire et ajouta :  
  
\- Dumbledore veut que tous les élèves se regroupent dans la Grande Salle immédiatement.  
  
\- On s’en occupe tout de suite, Professeur, déclara-t-elle.  
  
L’homme s’éclipsa. La Serpentard se tourna vers ses condisciples de maison.  
  
\- Parker ! Parkinson ! Occupez-vous des dortoirs des garçons ! Flint ! Foster ! Ceux des filles ! Je vais rester ici pour empêcher que tout le monde sorte.  
  
Bien que Damian Parkinson et Octavia Flint n’apprécient pas recevoir d’ordres d’une Née-Moldue, ils s’exécutèrent.  
  
\- Pardon ! Pardon ! Sonorus, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge.  
  
La jeune femme se plaça devant l’entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard.  
  
\- Votre attention ! lança-t-elle.  
  
Seulement quelques personnes tournèrent leur regard vers elle.  
  
\- Votre attention ! répéta-t-elle d’une voix plus autoritaire.  
  
Les bruits cessèrent immédiatement dans la salle commune.  
  
\- Bien ! Suite à un incident, le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à ce que tous les élèves se réunissent dans la Grande Salle. Je… Silence ! s’exclama-t-elle alors que les élèves avaient recommencé à parler entre eux. Je veux que vous vous réunissiez par année. Les premières années à ma gauche jusqu'aux septièmes années à ma droite. Maintenant ! s’agaça-t-elle en voyant que personne ne bougeait.  
  
Les gens commençaient à sortir des dortoirs. Parker revint vers elle, visiblement embêté.  
  
\- Flint ne veut pas descendre, lui annonça-t-il.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil au groupe de septièmes années et remarqua que le seul manquant était, en effet, le Capitaine de Quidditch.  
  
\- Il m’a dit de te dire que si t’avais autant envie qu’il vienne, tu n’avais qu’à aller le chercher toi-même.  
  
\- Je vais le…, commença-t-elle. Parker, dis aux autres de commencer à faire l’appel. Si personne ne manque à part ce crétin de Flint, partez sans nous jusqu’à la Grande Salle.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Avalon se dirigea vers l’escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
\- Flint ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? s’agaça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Elle s’arrêta net en voyant le Capitaine seulement vêtu d’un caleçon, en train de se sécher les cheveux. Flint esquissa un sourire amusé. Avalon leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec était vraiment puéril. Elle s’obligea à fixer le visage du poursuiveur sans descendre sur le torse musclé.  
  
\- Dumbledore veut qu’on aille à la Grande Salle, déclara-t-elle. Dépêche-toi de t’habiller ! Les autres ne vont pas tarder à partir !  
  
\- Intéressant…, souffla-t-il sans pour autant faire mine de se vêtir.  
  
\- Flint…  
  
\- Je t’ai vu aux Trois Balais avec ces moldus ! De la famille à toi ?  
  
\- Je t’ai demandé de t’habiller ! Flint !  
  
Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.  
  
\- Bon ! Puisque tu y tiens tellement, tu n’as qu’à rester comme ça ! Si ça t’amuse de t’exhiber…  
  
\- J’ai d’ailleurs remarqué que ça ne semblait pas te déranger…  
  
La jeune femme retint un soupir d’agacement.  
  
\- Ok, Flint ! C’est ce que tu veux entendre ? Je me pâme d’admiration devant ton corps de dieu ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux t’habiller et venir avec moi jusqu’à la Grande Salle, s’il te plaît ?  
  
\- C’est demandé si gentiment, plaisanta-t-il en attrapant un pantalon en toile.  
  
Il enfila un T-shirt et ils purent descendre dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était vide, visiblement Parker avait fait ce qu’elle lui avait demandé.  
  
\- Eh bien ! Il semblerait qu’on soit les derniers, remarqua-t-il.  
  
\- La faute à qui ? s’agaça la jeune femme.  
  
Flint parut particulièrement satisfait, ce qui agaça la préfète-en-chef au plus haut point. Toutefois, il eut la décence de se taire jusqu’à la Grande Salle. Les portes étaient déjà fermées. La jeune femme poussa la porte et pénétra à l’intérieur, suivie du Capitaine. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux. Sans doute espéraient-ils le retour du professeur Dumbledore. Déçus, ils retournèrent rapidement à leur conversation.  
  
\- Miss Connelly ! Mr Flint ! lança le professeur McGonagall en venant vers eux.  
  
\- Nous sommes les derniers ? questionna Avalon.  
  
\- Oui ! répliqua l’animagi. Je peux d’ailleurs savoir ce que vous faisiez ?  
  
\- Je…  
  
La professeure de métamorphose balaya ses explications d’un revers de main.  
  
\- Mr Flint, allez retrouver vos amis ! lança-t-elle. Miss Connelly, quant à vous, vous allez me remplacer dans la surveillance de la Grande Salle. Il est déjà vingt-et-une heure trente, je ne veux plus un bruit dans cette salle à vingt-deux heures tapantes.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête et commença à faire sa ronde.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichiez, Flint et toi ? questionna Kathleen alors qu’elle passait à côté d’elle.  
  
\- Ce crétin ne voulait pas venir si je ne me déplaçais pas pour aller le chercher, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux personnes près d’elles et remarqua que les jumeaux Weasley et son cousin n’étaient pas loin et les regardaient discuter.  
  
\- Il paraît que Sirius Black a attaqué la Grosse Dame… Mais ça, je suppose que tu le savais déjà…  
  
\- Je n’ai pas voulu créer un mouvement de panique, expliqua Avalon.  
  
\- Je…  
  
\- Connelly, je te signale que tu n’es pas là pour discuter ! intervint une voix masculine autoritaire.  
  
Avalon se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix qui n’était autre que Percy Weasley. Ce dernier la regardait sévèrement de derrière ses lunettes.  
  
\- Weasley ! Weasley ! Weasley ! Comment te dire ça avec tact ?  
  
\- Tu n’as rien à dire ! Tu dois juste faire ta ronde ! s’agaça le jeune homme.  
  
Avalon se pinça les lèvres, visiblement ennuyée.  
  
\- Descends de ton nuage et arrête de croire que tout Poudlard doit t’obéir ! Et puis, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire, Weasley, cracha-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.  
  
La jeune femme reprit sa marche, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Elle venait de clouer le bec à cet insupportable vaniteux qu’était Percy Weasley.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Le livre atterrit sur la table du Gryffondor dans un bruit qui fit sursauter tous les élèves. Olivier Dubois se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
\- Je ne dors pas ! Je ne dors pas ! s’exclama-t-il sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard.  
  
\- Je ne pense pas que mon cours porte le nom de « sieste », déclara Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Ah, j’allais oublier, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue demain soir, Mr Dubois.  
  
\- Mais demain, il y a match ! protesta le Capitaine de Quidditch.  
  
\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça m’intéresse ? Et cinq points en moins pour m’avoir contredit.  
  
Le jeune homme se renfrogna tandis qu’Avalon qui était assise derrière Flint vit ce dernier lancer un regard moqueur au Gryffondor.  
  
\- Bon ! Reprenons où nous en…  
  
La cloche retentit mais personne ne bougea, attendant que Rogue les autorise à sortir. Il ferma le livre de DCFM ce qui fut le signal, tout le monde commençant à ranger ses affaires.  
  
\- A ton avis, qu’est-ce qu’il a Lupin ? questionna Kathleen durant le déjeuner.  
  
\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? rétorqua Avalon.  
  
\- Si ça se trouve, il a une grave maladie, continua l’autre sans se formaliser de ce que venait de dire son amie. Il a toujours l’air fatigué et ses cernes… Tu es allée voir Dumbledore ? interrogea Kathleen en remarquant l’air préoccupé de la préfète.  
  
\- Il m’a dit qu’il allait s’en occuper, répondit-t-elle simplement.  
  
Un éclair zébra le plafond magique, faisant frissonner Kathleen.  
  
\- J’espère que le temps se sera calmé pour le match, déclara-t-elle.  
  
\- Je suppose que tu vas soutenir les Poufsouffle…  
  
\- Parce que tu comptais soutenir les Gryffondor ? plaisanta Kathleen.  
  
Avalon eut une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire sa meilleure amie.  
  
\- Bon, il faut que j’aille à la bibliothèque ! On se revoit plus tard, lança Avalon avant de quitter la table.  
  
Elle s’installa à la première table qu’elle trouva après avoir salué Mrs Pince d’un grand sourire. C’était toujours pratique de ne pas se mettre à dos des gens qui pouvaient vous être utiles. La jeune femme sortit ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le rayon sur les potions. Elle avait un devoir à rendre pour dans deux semaines. Elle retourna à sa place avec une pile de livres passibles de l’intéresser et entreprit de les feuilleter, à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin.  
  
\- Connelly ! Comme on se retrouve !  
  
\- Flint ! répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Je me demandais même si tu savais qu’elle existait !  
  
\- Tu as un de ces sens de l’humour…  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa-t-elle.  
  
\- Tu n’as parlé à personne de ma petite escapade ?  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher de rosir légèrement en repensant à Flint et elle dans ce placard à balais, et au baiser qui avait suivi.  
  
\- Si tu as envie d’aller provoquer Dubois en duel en plein milieu de la nuit, tu fais ce tu veux, Flint !  
  
Avalon jeta un coup d’œil vers le visage du jeune homme et eut la satisfaction de le voir pâlir légèrement. Toutefois, le Serpentard reprit vite contenance.  
  
\- Et l’autre partie ? Quand c’est devenu notre petite escapade ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Il avait rapproché son visage de celui d’Avalon, toujours plongée dans son livre. La jeune femme frissonna légèrement.  
  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Flint !  
  
\- Eh bien, tout est parfait ! s’exclama-t-il. Continue à ne pas t’en souvenir surtout ! ajouta-t-il avant de se lever. Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? l’entendit-elle cracher à quelqu’un alors qu’il sortait.


	3. Chapitre II

\- Alors ? Ca fait quoi de recevoir du courrier, Connelly ?, se moqua Flint.  
  
Un hibou postal venait en effet de se poser devant elle. Elle prit la lettre et la décacheta, sachant parfaitement de qui elle venait.  
  
  
  
  
_Ma chère Avalon,  
  
Comment vas-tu ? J’ai appris que la Grosse Dame avait été attaquée la semaine dernière par ce fou furieux de Sirius Black et je suis contente que tout le monde aille bien. Surtout en sachant que tu avais dû aller chercher seule un certain Marcus Flint qui ne voulait apparemment pas te suivre. S’est-il rendu compte qu’il vous avait tous les deux mis en danger ? J’en doute, vu la description qu’on m’en a fait.  
  
Tu as assisté au match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor ? Le temps était affreux, paraît-il ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse de constater que ce sont les Poufsouffle qui ont gagné même si les conditions n’étaient pas vraiment idéales. Ces Détraqueurs de malheur ! Je suppose que toi-même tu es contente que les Gryffondor aient mordu la poussière… Évite de le dire à Duncan, il risquerait de mal le prendre.  
  
Pour ce qui est des recherches sur l’identité de ton père, j’ai commencé à en faire mais rien de concret pour l’instant. J’espère pouvoir te donner des réponses positives rapidement.  
.  
Gordon est allé voir sa mère, ta grand-mère, pour lui parler de toi mais je ne pense pas que la pauvre puisse nous aider. Elle n’a plus toute sa tête depuis quelques années, une certaine maladie que les vieux Moldus ont fréquemment… Alzheimer, je crois.  
  
Je t’embrasse,  
Victoria.  
  
Ps : Gordon me dit de te dire qu’il t’embrasse lui aussi._  
  
  
  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu’on pensait à elle. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa cousine puis à son cousin, se demandant lequel des deux avait bien pu parler de Flint à leur mère.  
  
\- Alors ? questionna Kathleen.  
  
\- Elle a commencé ses recherches, répondit-elle en rangeant la lettre.  
  
Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sortilège. Luciana qui passait devant leur salle avec ses amies s’arrêta pour la saluer.  
  
\- J’ai vu que t’avais reçu une lettre de maman, déclara-t-elle.  
  
\- Oui, elle me tenait informée de ses recherches…  
  
\- A-t-elle trouvé…  
  
\- Depuis quand tu causes aux Poufsouffle, ‘Sans-Famille’ ? l’interrompit Flint en la poussant.  
  
\- Je te signale, espèce de gros nul, que je lui parlais ! Et puis, elle ne s’appelle pas ‘Sans-Famille’ ! C’est ma cousine ! s’irrita la gamine.  
  
Tous lui lancèrent un regard surpris avant que Flint n’éclate de rire.  
  
\- T’es trop mignonne, le gnome ! Allez va… Aïe !  
  
Luciana venait de lui asséner un grand coup de pied dans le tibia.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas un gnome, Flint !  
  
\- Toi, je vais…, commença-t-il en tendant le bras.  
  
\- Tu vas la laisser tranquille, intervint Avalon. Va en cours, Luchie ! On se voit plus tard !  
  
La gamine fit un geste obscène de la main au Capitaine de Serpentard avant de s’éloigner en trottinant. Avalon se tourna vers le jeune homme qui jurait contre cette petite peste de Poufsouffle.  
  
\- Si j’apprends qu’il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrais pour responsable, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix dure.  
  
Les deux acolytes de Flint regardaient la scène, attendant que leur chef dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Avalon Connelly avait réduit au silence le terrifiant capitaine.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Euh… Je peux m’asseoir ? questionna une voix masculine.  
  
Avalon jeta un coup d’œil à son propriétaire avant d’hocher la tête.  
  
\- J’ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour Luchie !  
  
\- C’est rien, répondit-elle.  
  
\- Mais tu risques d’avoir des problèmes avec Flint, remarqua son cousin.  
  
\- Flint n’est pas un problème, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, quelle préfète-en-chef serais-je si je laissais un troll s’en prendre à une gamine ?  
  
\- Tu l’as fait juste pour ça ?  
  
Avalon arqua un sourcil.  
  
\- Tu sais… Les Serpentard sont aussi des êtres humains !  
  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-il, visiblement gêné. Ça fait longtemps que Flint et toi vous faîtes votre guéguerre ?  
  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
  
\- Juste pour savoir.  
  
\- Je devais être en quatrième année, je crois. Mais je ne saurais te dire par quoi ça a commencé…  
  
\- Je vois…,dit-il, pensif. Ma mère m’a dit que tu venais à la maison pour Noël.  
  
\- Ça t’embête ?  
  
\- Euh… Non… Non…  
  
\- Ah ! Ava ! Enfin… Je te cherchais !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix qui n’était autre que la meilleure amie de la Serpentard. La jeune femme s’installa à leur table et tourna son visage vers le Gryffondor.  
  
\- Bonjour, Cousin d’Ava ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
\- Euh… Bonjour, répliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Euh… Je… Je vais vous laisser, bredouilla-t-il, visiblement gêné.  
  
\- Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, déclara Ava lorsqu’il fut sorti de la bibliothèque.  
  
\- Il est vraiment mignon…  
  
\- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Diggory…  
  
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’on a déjà un balai qu’on ne peut pas en regarder dans la vitrine, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais, au fait ?, questionna la préfète après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
\- J’ai un souci en métamorphose, avoua Kathleen.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


\- Flint ! Mais qu’est-ce… ? commença-t-elle avant que la main du Serpentard sur sa bouche ne l’oblige à se taire.  
  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Connelly ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, déclara-t-il. Je veux juste te causer. Tu me promets de te la boucler ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Doucement, le jeune homme enleva sa main de la bouche de la préfète.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la salle de bains des préfets ? Tu me suivais ?  
  
\- Je t’ai dit que je voulais te causer !  
  
\- Eh bien… Vas-y !  
  
Flint se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué de la Serpentard.  
  
\- Je… Je voulais m’assurer que tu ne dirais rien sur notre… notre petite escapade, avoua-t-il.  
  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne dirais rien, Flint ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus ?  
  
\- Tu m’as menacé, hier, lâcha-t-il.  
  
\- Tu venais de t’en prendre à ma cousine ! Et puis, de toute façon ce n’est pas à ça que je pensais.  
  
\- Vraiment ? insista-t-il, visiblement soulagé.  
  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète tant que ça ? On s’est juste… On s’est juste embrassés, dit-elle moins fort. Y’a pas de quoi en faire un drame !  
  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
  
\- Mais oui, Flint ! Je…  
  
La jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Flint l’avait attrapé par la taille et posait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer en le sentant qui caressait doucement son dos. La langue de Flint s’insinua dans sa bouche, cherchant à caresser la sienne. Avalon se rendit à peine compte qu’elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque.  
  
Flint s’écarta brusquement d’elle, comme brûlé. Il la fixa quelques secondes, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il s’était déjà éclipsé. Le cœur battant, la jeune femme verrouilla la porte de la salle de bains avant de se déshabiller. Elle ouvrit les robinets attendant que l’eau emplisse l’immense baignoire. Pensive, elle s’assit sur le rebord du bassin, entièrement nue.  
  
Pourquoi s’était-elle laissée faire ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas repoussé ? Flint et elle se détestaient depuis des années, jamais ils n’auraient dû s’embrasser et surtout, elle n’aurait pas dû apprécier ce baiser. Car la vérité était là. Elle avait embrassé Marcus Flint et elle avait aimé ça.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  


\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? questionna Kathleen en voyant le regard préoccupé de son amie. C’est Flint ? Il t’a encore fait quelque chose ?  
  
\- Non ! Non ! Ca va, mentit la préfète-en-chef.  
  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l’air bizarre depuis quelques temps !  
  
\- Je vais bien, Kath, répliqua Avalon d’une voix plus sèche qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.  
  
\- Très bien ! Très bien ! Bonne nuit, alors ! fit-elle en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.  
  
Avalon jeta un regard triste en direction du lit de son amie avant de faire de même. Elle s’endormit rapidement et fit un rêve étrange dans lequel Flint tenait le rôle principal à ses côtés.  
  
\- Ava ! Ava !  
  
La jeune femme grogna et se retourna dans son lit.  
  
\- Ava ! Tu vas être en retard !  
  
-M’en fous, soupira-t-elle en ouvrant tout de même les yeux.  
  
Kath lui sourit avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Avalon se redressa sur son lit et ne put s’empêcher de rougir en revoyant certaines scènes de son rêve. Elle se leva et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains.  
  
\- Ava ! J’y vais ! s’exclama Kath à travers la porte. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.  
  
\- Ok, répliqua Ava sous la douche.  
  
Elle finit de se préparer rapidement, attrapa son sac au pied de son lit et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Cette dernière était déserte. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : huit heures trente. Il fallait qu’elle se dépêche si elle voulait déjeuner. Elle marcha d’un pas rapide jusqu’à la Grande Salle et alla s’installer en face de Kath qui avait déjà bien entamé son petit-déjeuner.  
  
La préfète-en-chef osa un regard en direction de Flint qui semblait préoccupé. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie mais replongea bien vite son nez dans ses toasts.  
  
\- T’as une petite mine, remarqua Kath.  
  
\- Je n’ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit, avoua-t-elle.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers leur cours de DCFM. Lupin avait déplacé les tables. Visiblement, il s’agirait de pratique ce jour-là. L’homme sourit aux Serpentard qui entrèrent les premières dans la salle.  
  
\- Que fait-on aujourd’hui, professeur ? demanda Kathleen.  
  
\- Duel en équipe !  
  
\- En équipe ?  
  
Il hocha la tête. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte. Il leur expliqua le principe. Il fallait se mettre par deux, le but étant de protéger son partenaire tout en ne se faisant pas soi-même avoir. Bien entendu, Avalon et Kathleen se mirent ensemble et les duels commencèrent. Bien vite, ce fut leur tour, les deux amies faisaient face à Dubois et un autre Gryffondor, dont Avalon ne se rappelait plus le nom.  
  
\- Vous êtes trop lente, Miss O’Brian. Votre garde, Mr Kingstone !  
  
Avalon ne sut pas vraiment comment cela arriva. Elle était debout à se battre contre Dubois et deux secondes plus tard, elle avait été éjectée de l’aire de combat. Elle tomba à la renverse, se cognant violemment la tête contre le sol de pierre. Elle se redressa difficilement, un liquide chaud coulant sur son front. Elle y porta la main.  
  
Elle entendit Kathleen pousser un cri. Avalon ôta sa main de son crâne et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant écarlate. Puis, tout devint noir.  
  
Lorsqu’Avalon reprit connaissance, il faisait nuit. Elle se redressa sur le lit et fronça les sourcils en sentant la couverture sous ses doigts. Elle n’avait pas la même texture que celle de son lit. Une migraine l’assaillit soudainement et elle gémit en portant sa main à ses tempes.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le silence de l’infirmerie car c’était là qu’elle avait atterri. La lumière d’une baguette aveugla la jeune femme, accentuant un peu plus son mal de tête. Mrs Pomfresh sembla comprendre car elle en baissa la luminosité.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ?  
  
\- Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Restez allongée, Miss !  
  
\- C’est pour ça que j’ai aussi mal à la tête ?  
  
L’infirmière hocha la tête et lui tendit une fiole.  
  
\- Cela soulagera votre mal de tête.  
  
Elle le but d’une traite malgré son goût infect.  
  
\- Essayez de dormir maintenant !  
  
Avalon se retint de répliquer quelque chose de désagréable, se contentant d’acquiescer. Elle se recoucha correctement et ferma les yeux. Malgré ce qu’elle avait pu penser, elle s’endormit rapidement.  
  
Le lendemain, Mrs Pomfresh l’obligea à rester à l’infirmerie jusqu’à la fin de l’après-midi. Kathleen était passée durant la pause de midi avec sa cousine. Même Duncan était venu la voir en début d’après-midi, sans doute après avoir vérifié que Kath ne se trouvait plus près d’elle. Dubois était avec lui. C’était lui qui avait lancé le sort qui lui avait valu ce trou dans la tête. Penaud, le gardien des Gryffondor s’était excusé. Elle avait voulu lui répondre quelque chose de méchant mais un regard vers son cousin l’en avait dissuadé. Elle avait donc simplement souri au Gryffondor et lui avait dit que c’étaient les règles du duel.  
  
La jeune femme avait espéré voir Flint mais celui-ci n’était pas venu. Mais à quoi s’attendait-elle, de toute façon ? Il n’allait tout de même pas s’abaisser à venir voir une Sang-de-Bourbe à l’infirmerie.  
  
La Serpentard entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, à moins que ce ne fût là qu’une idée de son esprit égocentrique. Elle s’installa en face de sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Flint. Ce dernier semblait pris dans une conversation très passionnante avec Bole.  
  
\- Ca va, ta tête ?  
  
\- Les migraines se sont calmées grâce aux philtres de Pomfresh, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Il t’a quand même pas raté, le Dubois !  
  
\- C’est plutôt de la faute du sol, je crois. Il est venu s’excuser, aujourd’hui, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris de son amie.  
  
\- Ca explique sans doute ta facilité au pardon, à moins que ce soit le coup que t’as pris sur la tête, plaisanta Kath.  
  
\- Tu vas au match après-demain ?  
  
\- Cédric m’a demandé de venir, alors… Tu m’accompagnes ?  
  
\- Si j’ai fini de rattraper les cours…  
  
Flint passa derrière sa meilleure amie sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Kath tourna la tête vers le jeune homme en voyant le visage soudain fermé de son amie.  
  
-Tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ces derniers temps ?, questionna Kath.  
  
\- Non ! Pourquoi ?, répliqua l’autre en essayant de garder un air détaché.  
  
\- Ca fait bien deux semaines qu’il ne t’a pas fait une remarque désagréable !  
  
\- Peut-être qu’il a soudain pris conscience qu’il n’avait plus cinq ans et qu’il fallait grandir, rétorqua la préfète.  
  
\- Peut-être…, souffla Kathleen, pas vraiment convaincue.  
  
Elles finirent de dîner et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur salle commune.  
  
\- Avalon !, l’appela une voix masculine dans le hall.  
  
La Serpentard se retourna et fut rejointe par son cousin. Il fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Kathleen qui ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Je vais vous laisser ! On se retrouve tout à l’heure ! Au revoir, Cousin d’Ava !  
  
\- Elle va m’appeler comme ça encore longtemps ? s’irrita-t-il en fixant le dos de la Serpentard.  
  
\- Si elle voit que ça t’agace, elle n’est pas prête de s’arrêter, répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa cousine.  
  
\- Ta tête a l’air d’aller mieux, remarqua-t-il.  
  
\- Mrs Pomfresh s’est bien occupée de moi.  
  
\- Tant mieux… Bon, je… je vais te laisser aller rejoindre ton amie ! A plus, lança-t-il avant de s’éloigner vers ses amis qui l’attendaient un peu plus loin.  
  
Elle lança un regard de défi à Angelina Johnson qui la fixait, méfiante, avant de se diriger vers l’entrée des cachots. La jeune femme marchait tranquillement lorsqu’elle se sentit brusquement tirée dans un couloir sombre. Une main sur sa bouche l’empêcha de crier. Elle se cambra pour échapper à la poigne de son agresseur.  
  
\- Arrête de te débattre, Connelly ! C’est moi, souffla Flint à son oreille.  
  
Elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement contre la main du Serpentard. Mais depuis quand était-elle rassurée de se retrouver en sa présence ? Il lui prit le bras et l’entraîna un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres. Cette partie du château n’était plus utilisée depuis plusieurs dizaines d’années. Il sortit sa baguette pour s’éclairer. Il sembla trouver ce qu’il voulait, ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer avant de la suivre à l’intérieur. Il ferma la porte sur eux et alluma d’un coup de baguette un chandelier abandonné là.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Flint ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
\- J’ai appris pour ta tête, déclara-t-il, visiblement gêné.  
  
\- Tu y étais, rétorqua la jeune femme, la rancœur se lisant dans sa voix.  
  
\- Tu m’en veux de ne pas être passé à l’infirmerie ? questionna-t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
\- Non, mentit-elle.  
  
\- Je peux me faire pardonner si tu veux, murmura-t-il en s’approchant d’elle.  
  
Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour l’embrasser dans le cou. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de frissonner, ce qui enhardit le Serpentard qui remonta ses lèvres vers les siennes, laissant une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Avalon le repoussa violemment avant qu’il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Flint lui lança un regard surpris.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Flint ? Il y a à peine deux mois, tu ne pouvais t’empêcher de m’injurier dès que tu me voyais et maintenant tu te jettes sur moi à la première occasion ! Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?  
  
Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. Ou plutôt si, je le sais, et c’est peut-être bien ça le problème…  
  
\- Flint…  
  
\- On ne peut pas se contenter de s’embrasser sans se poser de questions ? demanda-t-il d’une voix pleine d’espoir.  
  
\- J’ai été un de tes souffre-douleur pendant près de trois ans, Flint ! Tu crois que ça s’oublie aussi facilement ?  
  
\- Je te signale que tu n’étais pas en reste niveau insulte, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
\- N’inverse pas les rôles ! TU n’as pas arrêté de t’en prendre à moi parce que j’étais une Née-moldue, TU…  
  
\- Je voulais simplement que tu te rendes compte que j’existais, la coupa-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la révélation.  
  
\- Non ! Non ! Ca c’est trop… Je vais te laisser à tes…, commença-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
\- Attends ! S’il te plaît, lança-t-il en l’attrapant par le poignet.  
  
\- Non ! Je ne vais pas attendre, Flint !  
  
\- Tu vas m’écouter, lança-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
  
Le cœur d’Avalon battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire ? Qu’est-ce que cet idiot de Flint avait encore inventé ?  
  
\- Vous étiez toujours dans votre monde, ta copine et toi… Vous ne parliez à personne d’autres chez les Serpentard… J’ai remarqué que lorsque les autres se moquaient de toi, tu ne te laissais pas faire… Alors j’ai commencé à m’en prendre à toi et tu as vu que j’existais.  
  
\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu m’as insulté pendant ces trois dernières années juste pour que je te remarque… C’est… C’est complètement fou, rétorqua la Serpentard, avant d’éclater de rire.  
  
Flint se renfrogna. Il pensait qu’en lui avouant tout, il pourrait peut-être arranger les choses mais ce n’était visiblement pas le cas. Elle se moquait de lui, ne le croyait pas.  
  
\- Je suis né dans une famille de Sang Pur, Connelly, dit-il d’une voix faible. Que crois-tu qu’il se serait passé si j’avais cherché à devenir ton ami ?  
  
\- Tu es encore d’une famille de Sang Pur, Flint ! Alors pourquoi ?  
  
\- Parce que j’ai envie de tenter le coup, souffla-t-il avant de poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il s’éloigna d’elle prestement mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas. Flint put discerner ses joues rosies à la lueur des bougies.  
  
\- C’est à toi de prendre la décision, lâcha-t-il avant de passer devant elle pour sortir.  
  
Perdue, la jeune femme fixait l’endroit où se tenait Flint quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune quelques minutes après le Capitaine de Quidditch.  
  
\- Eh bien dis-donc, il t’a tenu la cape, le cousin, plaisanta Kath lorsqu’elle pénétra dans le dortoir. Ça ne va pas, Ava ?, demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard perdu de son amie.  
  
Les trois autres filles de leur année tournèrent leurs visages vers la préfète-en-chef, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver.  
  
\- Je… Ça va… Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-elle. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.  
  
Kathleen lança un regard suspicieux à sa meilleure amie mais ne dit rien. La préfète-en-chef alla se changer dans la salle de bains avant de se coucher, ne pouvant s’empêcher de ressasser les paroles de Flint.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Flint continua à faire comme si elle n’existait pas. La jeune femme avait appris qu’il avait reporté sa rancœur sur ses joueurs. Bien qu’ils ne jouent pas avant le mois de janvier prochain, les Serpentard avaient droit à cinq entraînements par semaine.  
  
\- Il est infernal ! s’exclama Warrington en entrant dans la salle commune, suivi de près par les autres membres de l’équipe.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy Parkinson en voyant l’air fatigué de Malefoy.  
  
\- Flint est devenu fou ! Warrington a loupé le souafle alors…  
  
\- J’ai du faire cinq tours de terrain avec une seule main sur le manche.  
  
\- Et puis, je n’étais pas assez rapide pour lui donc il a décidé…  
  
\- De lui lancer des cognards pour l’obliger à aller plus vite…  
  
Toutes les conversations s’entremêlaient mais toutes montraient que le capitaine semblait être à bout de nerfs.  
  
\- On va dîner, Ava ? questionna Kath  
  
\- Je dois aller voir un truc à la bibliothèque avant, vas-y sans moi !  
  
\- On peut aller ensemble jusqu’au hall, proposa Kath guettant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.  
  
\- D’accord, répondit placidement cette dernière.  
  
La jeune femme sortit du château par une porte transversale. Elle espérait que Flint serait encore là-bas. D’après ce qu’elle avait entendu, il ne comptait pas aller dîner. Le terrain de Quidditch était éclairé. Elle y pénétra. Le Serpentard tournoyait au-dessus d’elle, poussant sans doute son Nimbus 2001 à sa vitesse maximale. Elle l’observa un moment avant qu’il ne diminue enfin sa vitesse. Il l’aperçut et atterrit non loin d’elle. Il marcha dans sa direction, balai en main. Ses vêtements étaient pleins de boue. Sans doute ses chaussures à elle le seraient aussi.  
  
\- Tu viens voir le capitaine infernal ? questionna-t-il, visiblement agacé.  
  
\- Il paraît, en effet, que tu leur en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.  
  
\- On doit gagner la coupe. Je ne laisserais pas ce crétin de Dubois l’avoir !  
  
\- Je n’en doute pas…  
  
\- Tu trembles, remarqua-t-il en enlevant sa cape de joueur.  
  
Il la lui mit sur les épaules et Avalon lui fit un petit sourire.  
  
\- Elle va traîner par terre, le prévint-elle.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
\- La nuit est belle, ce soir, déclara-t-elle en regardant le ciel illuminé d’étoiles.  
  
\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
Avalon sentit poindre un peu d’inquiétude dans sa voix.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’arriverais à te pardonner…, commença-t-elle.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas grave ! Après tout, je m’y attendais, la coupa-t-il. J’ai été idiot de croire…  
  
\- Marcus !  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de la préfète-en-chef. Elle ne l’avait jamais appelé ainsi.  
  
\- Je disais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner tout de suite mais… mais je pense qu’on peut essayer… Je veux dire au moins voir si on peut s’entendre… Mais je veux qu’on y aille doucement !  
  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?  
  
\- Ce qui veut dire qu’il ne se passera rien de sensuel entre nous…  
  
\- Tu veux qu’on devienne amis, c’est ça ?  
  
\- C’est tout ce que j’ai à t’offrir pour le moment ! Qu’en dis-tu ?  
  
Avalon avait vu le visage de Flint se décomposer lorsqu’il avait compris qu’elle ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec lui mais le jeune homme se reprit et esquissa un sourire.  
  
\- D’accord, lâcha-t-il finalement.  
  
\- Je suppose que personne ne doit le savoir…  
  
\- Je suis désolé, Co… Avalon…, s’excusa-t-il en voyant le visage triste de la jeune femme.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas grave ! Je te comprends. Si j’avais des parents…, commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre, pensive. Je vais te laisser aller te laver, dit-elle en lui rendant sa cape.  
  
Flint regarda la jeune femme s’éloigner, le cœur lourd

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Le Poudlard Express arriva quai 9¾ le dimanche suivant. Avalon avait fait le voyage avec sa meilleure amie ainsi qu’avec sa cousine et ses deux amies. Elle fit descendre les valises d’un coup de baguette lorsque le train s’arrêta.  
  
Gordon et Victoria les attendaient près d’un pilier. Elle remarqua que les parents de Marcus se trouvaient non loin d’eux. Il passa à côté d’elle et murmura :  
  
\- Bonnes vacances !  
  
Elle esquissa un léger sourire tout en suivant Luciana qui se faufilait avec une facilité déconcertante entre les personnes présentes sur le quai. Les deux adultes vinrent à leur rencontre. Gordon la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer tandis que Victoria embrassait sa fille. Puis, elle se tourna vers Avalon alors que Gordon soulevait sa princesse dans ses bras.  
  
\- Papa ! s’exclama la gamine, contrariée.  
  
\- Excuse-moi, princesse, souffla-t-il en la reposant sur le sol.  
  
Avalon remarqua que son cousin arrivait vers eux. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction des Flint qui devaient attendre la sœur du jeune homme.  
  
\- Parfait ! Tout le monde a installé sa valise sur le chariot, on peut y aller ! lança gaiment Gordon en se dirigeant vers le passage près de la famille Flint.  
  
Les quatre autres le suivirent. Avalon vit Mrs Flint lancer un regard empli de mépris à son oncle.  
  
\- Ces Moldus…, l’entendit-elle lâcher, dédaigneuse, avant de traverser le passage.  
  
Gordon avait garé la voiture familiale un peu plus loin. Il mit les bagages dans le coffre, aidé de son fils, puis alla s’installer côté conducteur.  
  
\- Tout le monde a mis sa ceinture ? demanda-t-il avant de démarrer.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le pavillon des Connelly vers vingt-et-une heures.  
  
\- Je vais te faire visiter la maison, déclara Victoria.  
  
Elle lui montra d’abord le rez-de-chaussée, avant de monter à l’étage.  
  
\- Et voici ta chambre, dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte au fond du couloir. Je me suis permise d’accrocher deux ou trois choses aux couleurs de ta maison. Ca te plaît ?, demanda sa tante, visiblement inquiète.  
  
Avalon ne put retenir une larme.  
  
\- C’est très bien ! Merci beaucoup Victoria, répondit-elle, sincère.  
  
\- Bon et bien, je vais te laisser t’installer. Je t’appellerai quand le dîner sera prêt, ajouta-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Avalon embrassa sa chambre du regard. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l’écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard que sa tante avait accroché au-dessus de la tête de lit. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs recouvert d’un couvre-lit lui aussi vert foncé. Les petites attentions de sa tante lui faisait chaud au cœur. La jeune femme entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans l’armoire mise à sa disposition. C’était la première fois qu’elle avait une chambre rien que pour elle. A l’orphelinat, elle dormait dans des dortoirs, à Poudlard aussi, et même lors de ses vacances chez sa meilleure amie, elle devait partager la chambre de cette dernière.  
  
On frappa de discrets coups à la porte une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
\- On va manger, déclara son oncle de l’autre côté.  
  
\- J’arrive, répondit-elle.  
  
La jeune femme s’installa à la table ronde entre ses deux cousins.  
  
\- Alors ce trimestre ?  
  
Duncan fit une moue crispée.  
  
\- Rogue m’a sacqué au dernier contrôle, avoua-t-il. Le rouge n’était pas assez foncé selon lui.  
  
\- Rogue n’est pas trop dur avec toi, Avalon ? questionna son oncle.  
  
\- Elle est à Serpentard, papa. Il ne va pas être dur avec une élève de sa maison.  
  
\- Détrompe-toi ! répliqua Avalon. Rogue est sévère avec tout le monde, c’est juste qu’il ne s’en prend pas ouvertement aux Serpentard.  
  
\- Il est toujours en train de rabaisser les Gryffondor, intervint Duncan.  
  
\- Je ne nie pas qu’il s’en prenne souvent à vous mais lorsque quelqu’un mérite une bonne note, il la lui met et l’inverse est vrai aussi. Pour preuve, on n’est pas tant que ça en potion après les BUSE, que ce soit à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard.  
  
\- Tu as eu combien à tes BUSE ?, demanda son oncle.  
  
\- Optimal ! Rogue n’accepte pas en dessous.  
  
\- Et tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?  
  
\- Je voudrais être guérisseuse et pouvoir faire des recherches sur les maladies sorcières, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
\- Et tu es décidée depuis longtemps ?  
  
\- Depuis toute petite… Sauf qu’avant, je pensais travailler comme médecin chez les moldus.  
  
\- Ca te demande combien d’années d’études ? questionna Victoria.  
  
\- Cinq ans et deux ans de plus pour me spécialiser.  
  
\- C’est bien de savoir ce qu’on veut faire, déclara Gordon en jetant un coup d’œil à son fils.  
  
\- Et toi Luchie, ce premier trimestre à Poudlard ?  
  
\- Comme je vous l’ai dit dans mes lettres, j’ai rencontré plein de gens sympas à Poufsouffle. Si j’ai un problème, je demande à Cédric Diggory, il est gentil.  
  
\- Cédric Diggory ?, la taquina son père.  
  
\- Méfie-toi, papa ! C’est le mec de sa meilleure amie ! intervint Duncan en désignant Avalon du menton. En parlant de ta copine, vous vous êtes rencontrées comment, elle et toi ?, questionna le Gryffondor en prenant un air détaché.  
  
\- Dans le Poudlard Express. Elle est venue s’installer dans mon compartiment et on a vite sympathisé. Son père était à Poufsouffle. D’ailleurs, peut-être le connais-tu, ajouta-elle en se tournant vers sa tante.  
  
\- Dis toujours !  
  
\- Alasdair O’Brian !  
  
Victoria esquissa un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Le monde est petit, souffla-t-elle.  
  
\- Tu le connais ?  
  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son mari avant de répondre :  
  
\- Il a été mon premier petit-ami. Comment s’appelle sa femme ?  
  
\- Grace White !  
  
\- Grace White ! Elle ne le supportait pas quand on était à Poudlard !  
  
\- Eh bien, ça a bien changé puisque ça fait maintenant dix-neuf ans qu’elle le supporte très bien !  
  
Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Avalon s’était sentie tout de suite à l’aise. Alors qu’elle montait se coucher, sa tante l’appela. Elle alla la retrouver dans le salon.  
  
\- On a trouvé ça dans les affaires de ta mère. C’est ton oncle qui l’avait rangé quand ta grand-mère a dû aller en maison de retraite, dit-elle en lui donnant un cahier à la couverture de cuir. C’est son journal intime. Elle l’a tenu durant sa scolarité à Poudlard. J’espère que ça t’aidera.  
  
\- Merci Victoria !  
  
Sa tante lui fit un grand sourire avant de souffler :  
  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l’air épuisée. Bonne nuit !  
  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !  
  
Elle s’installa dans son lit, prête à entamer la lecture du journal intime de sa mère, mais le sommeil l’emporta dès les premières lignes.

  
  
  


oOoOoO

  
  


\- On va sur le Chemin de Traverse avec notre grand-mère, tu veux venir avec nous ? questionna Duncan au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain.  
  
\- Oui ! Oui, ça me plairait bien…  
  
\- Elle vient nous chercher à quatorze heures.  
  
La mère de Victoria arriva, en effet, par la poudre de cheminette à quatorze heures pile. Elle embrassa sa fille, son gendre et ses petits-enfants avant de se tourner vers Avalon.  
  
\- Tu dois être Avalon. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
\- Moi aussi, Mrs Winston.  
  
Les adultes discutèrent quelques minutes puis les cousins suivirent la grand-mère dans la cheminée. Ils atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur, saluèrent le barman, avant de se diriger vers l’arrière-cour.  
  
\- Duncan ! Avalon ! Je vous laisse faire vos emplettes seuls ! On se retrouve ici à dix-sept heures !  
  
Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Avalon devait aller chercher de l’argent à Gringotts. Son oncle lui avait en effet mis une certaine somme sur son compte, lui avait-il appris le matin même. Elle avait rougi de gêne. Mais Gordon l’avait rassuré. Avalon était sa nièce, nièce qu’il aurait dû élever à la mort de sa sœur par conséquent il leur devait bien cela à Bianca et à elle.  
  
-De plus, cet argent te servira pour tes études, avait-il ajouté.  
  
Lorsqu’elle eut récupéré quelques gallions, elle retourna à ses emplettes. Il lui fallait des cadeaux pour son oncle et sa tante, ses cousins, Kath, et les parents de cette dernière. Pour sa cousine, elle trouva une jolie plume. Elle acheta à son cousin des farces et attrapes, et décida d’offrir à Kath un bijou en argent très mignon et qui ne lestait pas trop sa bourse. Enfin, elle acheta des sucreries aux parents de Kath et à son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Elle avait acheté tout ce qu’elle voulait lorsque son regard s’arrêta sur la boutique de Quidditch. Dans la vitrine voltigeait un minuscule joueur sur son balai. Elle eut une pensée pour Marcus et jeta un coup d’œil au prix. Il n’était pas trop cher, elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique et l’acheta. Elle espérait que cela lui plairait. Elle secoua la tête. C’était déjà généreux de sa part d’avoir pensé à lui. Après tout, il était possible voire presque sûr que lui-même ne lui offre rien.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà dix-sept heures moins vingt. Elle se décida à rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Elle était la première et dut attendre les autres. Dès qu’elle fut rentrée, elle cacha ses cadeaux après les avoir emballés et se précipita sur le journal intime de sa mère qu’elle mourrait d’envie de lire depuis la veille.  
  
  
  
  
_Le 2 septembre 1966  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
J’ai été répartie hier à Poufsouffle. Victoria, une fille que j’ai rencontrée dans le train est dans la même maison que moi. Je dois t’avouer que je suis soulagée de ne pas me retrouver seule. Aujourd’hui était ma première journée de cours. Nous avons eu métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall est vraiment très impressionnante, elle sait se transformer en chat. D’après ce que Victoria m’a dit, c’est une animagus et il en existe très peu, cela représentant beaucoup de travail. L’après-midi, nous avons eu cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Victoria m’a conseillé de me méfier d’eux. Ils n’aiment pas trop les enfants de moldus.  
  
Je te laisse pour ce soir,  
B.  
  
  
Le 14 septembre 1966,  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Désolée pour ce long silence mais il s’est passé tellement de choses en deux semaines. Victoria et moi sommes de plus en plus proches, je suis sûre que nous allons être de très bonnes amies. Je pense aussi devenir amie avec Amy, Olivia, Johanne et Felicity, les autres filles qui partagent mon dortoir.  
  
Tu te rappelles que je t’avais dit que Victoria m’avait conseillé de me méfier des Serpentard ? Eh bien, elle avait raison…Il y a trois jours, une bande de Serpentard de cinquième année s’en est pris à moi car je ne suis qu’une « sale Sang-de-Bourbe ». C’est une insulte très grave, d’après Victoria. Mais ce qui m’inquiétait le plus, c’est ce qu’ils allaient faire à ce pauvre Charmant (mon crapaud, papa et maman me l’ont acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse). Je le cherchais dans un des couloirs du troisième étage lorsqu’ils sont arrivés. L’un d’eux a attrapé Charmant par la patte et a déclaré qu’il lui manquait justement du foie de crapaud. Je lui ai demandé de me rendre mon crapaud mais ils ont simplement éclaté de rire. Charmant serait sans doute mort si le préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, Arthur Weasley, n’était pas passé à ce moment-là avec plusieurs de ses amis.  
Les Serpentard n’ont rien osé faire et m’ont rendu mon crapaud. L’un des amis d’Arthur m’a conseillé d’éviter de me promener seule dans les couloirs. J’ai hoché la tête, retenant mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais.  
  
Je vais te laisser pour ce soir, cher petit journal,  
B._  
  
  
  
  
Avalon passa quelques passages et arriva en deuxième année.  
  
  
  
  
_Le 4 septembre 1967  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
J’ai fait ma rentrée en deuxième année il y a trois jours. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point j’étais contente de retrouver Victoria. Je dois t’avouer que j’espère aussi revoir S. Et oui, petit journal, j’ai bien aimé nos petites discussions, l’année dernière. Toutefois, je me demande s’il arrivera à passer sur le fait que je sois une Née-Moldue. Comme je te l’ai dit, il l’a su en fin d’année dernière, et on ne s’est plus reparlé depuis. Je n’ai pas osé lui envoyer de lettres de peur que ses parents ne les interceptent et le punisse. Bellatrix Black est en sixième année maintenant et elle a déjà décidé de commencer à s’en prendre à tous les Nés-moldus qu’elle croisait. Cette fille est une véritable sadique. Je la déteste. Sa sœur Narcissa est dans mon année. C’est une fille d’une froideur à faire peur, je me demande si elle a beaucoup d’amis à Serpentard.  
  
Je vais te laisser,  
B.  
  
Le 12 septembre 1967  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
J’ai revu S. Il ne veut plus me parler car je suis née-moldue. Victoria avait raison : les Serpentard sont tous pareils. Moi qui pensais que nous pourrions être bons amis. Mais cette Black de malheur a tout gâché, je la déteste !_  
  
  
  
  
Avalon lut ainsi attentivement le journal de sa mère. Le garçon qu’elle appelait S. revenait souvent dans ce qu’elle écrivait. Ils ne s’étaient pas parlés pendant trois mois jusqu’à ce qu’ils partagent une nouvelle fois une table à la bibliothèque. Là, S. lui avait dit qu’il voulait bien lui parler mais que personne ne devait le savoir. Sa mère l’avait d’abord mal pris puis avait compris qu’il faisait un grand effort sur lui-même. Ce garçon semblait avoir une place particulière dans le cœur de sa mère.  
  
  
  
  
_Le 4 janvier 1970,  
  
Cher Journal,  
  
Comme tu sais, je me suis disputée avec S. Il a dit à Kathy que ce n’était qu’une sale S***-de-B***. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être si gentil avec moi et être tellement ignoble avec les autres. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, puisqu’il détestait tant les S***-de-B***, il traînait avec moi. Il m’a simplement répondu que ce n’était pas pareil. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Comment peut-on détester les Nés-Moldus et être véritablement ami avec l’une d’entre elle ?  
  
Il m’a demandé de venir à notre point de rendez-vous demain à vingt-deux heures. J’ai répondu que je ne savais pas si je pourrais venir vu que c’était mon anniversaire. J’ai quinze ans demain, cher journal.  
  
  
Le 3 mars 1971,  
  
Cher Journal,  
S. va très mal. Son père est tombé malade, il aurait attrapé la dragoncelle et il semblerait qu’il ait peu de chance de s’en sortir.  
  
Le 6 mars 1971  
  
Le père de S. est mort. Il sera absent pendant une semaine, le temps de préparer l’enterrement et de passer un peu de temps avec sa mère._  
  
  
  
  
A partir de cette date-là, sa mère avait arrêté d’écrire dans son journal. Elle décida d’aller en parler à sa tante.  
  
\- Tu dis que Bianca a entretenu une amitié secrète avec un Serpentard pendant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard ?  
  
Avalon hocha la tête. Elle venait d’expliquer à son oncle et à sa tante ce qu’elle venait de découvrir dans le journal de sa mère.  
  
\- Elle parle de lui presque à chaque fois qu’elle écrit dès le mois de décembre de votre première année.  
  
\- Cela veut dire qu’il était dans votre année, déduisit Gordon.  
  
\- Non, cela veut dire qu’il était à Poudlard en même temps qu’elle mais comme le journal s’arrête en sixième année…  
  
\- On ne sait pas s’il était encore là durant notre septième année, finit Victoria.  
  
Avalon se pinça les lèvres en voyant son oncle serrer sa tante contre lui. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant que ses recherches allaient sans doute faire remonter plus de secrets qu’elle ne l’avait pensé.


	4. Chapitre III

\- On ne court pas dans la maison ! s’agaça la tante de Duncan et Luciana.  
  
Les deux diables qui lui servaient de neveux étaient en effet en train de courir autour de la table. N’écoutant aucunement l’ordre de leur tante, les deux gosses se précipitèrent à l’étage. Avalon était coincée entre sa tante et l’une des sœurs de cette dernière. En face d’elle, le cousin de Duncan, un grand gaillard aux cheveux châtains, n’arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards suspicieux. La jeune femme l’avait reconnu comme étant Derek Winston, le meilleur ami de l’ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor.  
  
\- C’est vraiment étonnant ! Après tant d’années… Et tu as vécu dans un orphelinat moldu durant toute ton enfance ? questionna sa voisine de table, Caitlin, d’après ce que la jeune femme croyait se souvenir.  
  
\- J’étais régulièrement en famille d’accueil…, avoua Avalon, gênée.  
  
\- En tout cas, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, intervint Mrs Winston empêchant sa fille de poursuivre son indélicat interrogatoire. Bianca était la gentillesse incarnée et d’une politesse… C’était toujours un plaisir de la recevoir à la maison. Ce qui lui est arrivé… Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle en voyant la tristesse passer dans le regard de la jeune femme. Et sinon, tu es dans quelle maison déjà ?  
  
\- Serpentard !  
  
\- Serpentard ? s’étonna la grand-mère.  
  
\- Et le Choixpeau a très bien choisi, déclara Victoria en souriant. Ava est l’ambition personnifiée.  
  
\- Je sais juste ce que je veux, répliqua la jeune femme.  
  
\- Elle veut devenir guérisseuse, expliqua son oncle, visiblement très fier.  
  
\- La vie à Serpentard n’a pas été trop dure ? demanda Caitlin, indiscrète.  
  
\- Je… Ca va…  
  
\- En parlant de Serpentard, intervint Duncan. Il paraît que Flint maltraite son équipe en ce moment ! J’ai entendu dire qu’il avait obligé Bole à tirer jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait mal au bras.  
  
Avalon ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé. C’était du Flint tout craché !  
  
\- Il veut juste qu’on gagne la coupe encore une fois, asséna-t-elle.  
  
Duncan fit une légère grimace en se rappelant les précédents ratés de son équipe.  
  
\- Qui est ce Flint ? Ton petit ami ? questionna Caitlin.  
  
Duncan ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire en entendant la question de sa tante tandis qu’Avalon se composait une mine indignée.  
  
\- Flint est le monstre de Serpentard ! Le Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Lui et Ava se détestent, expliqua-t-il. D’ailleurs, il paraît que vous avez arrêtés de vous taper dessus ces derniers temps ?  
  
\- Qui est-ce qui t’as dit ça ? Kath ? répliqua-t-elle, se délectant du rougissement des joues du Gryffondor. Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous parlez tous les deux ?  
  
\- Je… On s’est vu à la bibliothèque.  
  
\- Kath, c’est ta meilleure amie, non ? interrogea son oncle avec un sourire amusé.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête, souriant à Gordon avant de reporter son attention sur son cousin.  
  
\- Elle t’appelle toujours « Cousin d’Ava » ? demanda-t-elle, voulant enfoncer le clou.  
  
Duncan se renfrogna légèrement. Son père éclata de rire en voyant la mine de son fils.  
  
\- Gordon ! siffla Victoria entre ses dents.  
  
\- Dun ! Ne fais pas cette tête, on plaisantait, fiston !  
  
Le jeune homme bougonna quelque chose dont seul le mot « Serpentard » leur parvint distinctement. La conversation reprit comme si de rien n’était. Le repas se termina vers une heure du matin. Tout le monde rentra par le réseau de cheminette. Avalon enleva ses dix centimètres de talons dès que le dernier invité eut quitté la maison des Connelly. Fatiguée par ce premier repas en « famille », elle alla se coucher et fut emportée par le sommeil dès que sa tête toucha son oreiller.  
  
Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, la plupart des membres de la famille étaient déjà là pour l’ouverture des cadeaux. La Serpentard alla prendre une douche avant de descendre les rejoindre au salon. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l’énorme pile de cadeaux.  
  
\- Bonjour ma chérie ! la salua son oncle. Tu peux commencer à chercher les tiens si tu veux.  
  
La jeune femme lui fit un léger sourire avant de s’exécuter. Elle sortit de la pile près d’une dizaine de cadeaux à son nom. Son cœur se gonfla de reconnaissance. C’était la première fois qu’elle en avait autant.  
  
\- Je viens de réveiller Dun. Il ne va pas tarder, les informa Victoria.  
  
Le Gryffondor arriva en effet quelques minutes plus tard et se fit vertement disputer par ses cousins qui attendaient depuis une heure. L’ouverture des cadeaux put se faire. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient offert un livre sur les différentes potions de guérison. Duncan et Luciana lui avaient acheté un pendentif représentant un serpent en argent. Les grands-parents de ces derniers lui avaient offert de jolies boucles d’oreilles. Les parents de Kath lui avaient envoyé une cape toute neuve. Kath, elle, lui avait offert la paire de chaussures qu’elles avaient repéré lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait reçu des sucreries de la part des deux oncles de Duncan et Luciana. Tandis que leur tante lui avait offert du maquillage.  
  
\- J’ai demandé conseil à la vendeuse pour les couleurs, dit-elle.  
  
\- Il te reste un paquet, Avalon, remarqua son cousin en le lui tendant.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui il pouvait venir. L’espoir qu’il vienne de Flint l’effleura et elle ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire. Elle le déballa sans attendre et poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant le titre du livre. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le livre de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor était introuvable, n’ayant plus été édité depuis près de vingt ans. Elle caressa la couverture de cuir. Il avait dû coûter une fortune.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna Luciana, curieuse.  
  
\- La Dragoncelle, répondit joyeusement Avalon. C’est le meilleur livre qui existe sur cette maladie… Il… Je le cherche depuis près de deux ans.  
  
Les adultes échangèrent des regards, s’interrogeant pour savoir qui le lui avait offert.  
  
\- Ca vient de qui ? interrogea son cousin.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Avalon.  
  
Elle ouvrit le livre et une carte blanche en tomba. Duncan se pencha pour la récupérer mais la jeune femme la lui reprit prestement. Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard étonné. Deux mots étaient inscrits sur le petit carton. Celui qui avait écrit avait visiblement fait très attention à son écriture.  
  
_« Joyeux Noël. M. »_  
  
Avalon se sentit rougir en lisant le petit mot. Il avait pensé à elle. Mais comment avait-il su ? Et surtout, comment l’avait-il eu ? Cela avait dû lui coûter une fortune ! Elle se sentit soudain stupide de ne lui avoir envoyé que cette petite figurine.  
  
\- Alors ?  
  
\- Il n’a pas marqué son nom, répliqua-t-elle en rangeant la carte dans sa robe de sorcière.  
  
\- Notre petite Ava aurait-elle un admirateur secret ? plaisanta Gordon.  
  
La jeune femme se sentit rougir violemment.  
  
\- Peut-être pas si secret que ça, papa ! T’as vu la vitesse à laquelle elle a rangé la carte ?, s’exclama Duncan, se vengeant ainsi de la soirée de la veille.  
  
Avalon se contenta de jeter un regard d’une froideur extrême à son cousin qui lui fit un sourire moqueur.  
  
\- Au fait, Duncan ! Je suppose que tu as pensé à inviter ta cousine à ta soirée du Nouvel An ?, lança Victoria durant le déjeuner.  
  
Le jeune homme fit une grimace. Il devait avouer n’y avoir même pas songé. Il n’y aurait, en effet, que des Gryffondor et la Serpentard ne se sentirait sans doute pas à l’aise.  
  
\- Il ne va y avoir que des Gryffondor, j’ai peur qu’elle se sente seule, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
\- Tu n’as pas tort, remarqua sa mère, songeuse. Tu devrais inviter ta copine Kathleen, Ava !  
  
Après avoir essayé de faire changer sa tante d’avis, elle se dut se résoudre à écrire à Kath qui accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Kathleen arriva chez les Connelly l’après-midi du trente-et-un décembre. Avalon secoua la tête à la vue du sac de voyage qu’elle amenait avec elle.  
  
\- Je n’arrivais pas à me décider, se justifia-t-elle devant l’expression de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Les deux amies passèrent l’après-midi ensemble, aidant Duncan à tout installer. Les parents de ce dernier ainsi que sa petite sœur étaient invités chez des amis moldus et y dormiraient. Les premiers invités arrivèrent à vingt heures par le réseau de cheminette.  
  
Kathleen, serrée dans sa robe bustier vert foncé, lança un regard entendu à Avalon en voyant arriver les jumeaux Weasley. Avalon, quant à elle, portait une jolie robe argentée aux fines bretelles. Rapidement, l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, excepté Potter, se trouva dans le salon des Connelly. Dubois lança un regard mauvais aux deux jeunes femmes en les apercevant. Avalon reconnut le meilleur ami des jumeaux Weasley ainsi que celui de son cousin. Elle fut soulagée qu’il n’y ait pas trop de monde.  
  
L’alcool commença rapidement à couler à flot et ce fut une Kath éméchée mais encore alerte et maligne qui proposa de faire un « je n’ai jamais ».  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais embrassé un Gryffondor, déclara Kath.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor burent leur verre et durent par conséquent s’en servir un autre.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais trompé ma copine, lança Duncan qui était à sa gauche.  
  
Kath et Dubois burent leur verre. La Serpentard fit un clin d’œil au Capitaine de Gryffondor.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais embrassé un Serpentard, lança Katie Bell.  
  
Avalon, Kath et à l’étonnement de tous Alicia Spinnet burent leur verre.  
  
\- Moi c’était Pucey et vous ? questionna Kath  
  
\- Higgs, répliqua Avalon, omettant de mentionner Flint.  
  
\- Parker, avoua Alicia, le rouge aux joues.  
  
\- Alicia, c’est à toi, remarqua Katie.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais fantasmé sur une des personnes présentes dans la salle.  
  
Duncan, Lee Jordan, Fred, Angelina, Dubois et Kathleen burent leur verre.  
  
\- Eh bien…Voilà qui est intéressant, plaisanta cette dernière.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais triché à un contrôle, déclara Lee Jordan.  
  
Fred, George, Alicia, Duncan, Kath et Kenneth, le meilleur ami de Duncan, burent leur verre.  
  
\- Tu n’as jamais triché à un contrôle, Connelly ? s’étonna Dubois.  
  
\- Ava est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse, répondit Kath à sa place.  
  
\- Je veux y arriver par mes propres moyens, pas en trichant, ajouta la brune.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais porté de mascara, lança Fred d’une voix de midinette.  
  
Toutes les filles présentes durent boire.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais eu de Troll en Divination, déclara George.  
  
Dubois et Avalon burent leur verre.  
  
\- A ce point-là ? s’étonna Angelina.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent tristement la tête.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais aimé les cours de potions, lança Kenneth.  
  
Avalon fut la seule à boire son verre.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais joué à ce jeu avant, déclara Dubois.  
  
Les deux Serpentard ainsi que les garçons de cinquième année burent leur verre.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais dansé un slow, dit Avalon.  
  
Kath fut la seule à boire.  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais vu Marcus Flint à moitié nu, s’amusa Kath.  
  
Avalon lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie avant de boire son verre d’une seule traite.  
  
\- Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ! s’exclama Duncan.  
  
\- On se déteste !  
  
\- Alors comment ?  
  
\- Le jour où Black a massacré la Grosse Dame, il ne voulait pas venir pour aller à la Grande Salle ! J’ai dû aller le chercher et je l’ai vu en caleçon ! C’est tout ! s’agaça-t-elle.  
  
Kathleen lui lança un regard surpris. En temps normal, Avalon n’aurait en effet même pas pris la peine de se justifier. Le jeu se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, l’alcool aidant.  
  
Avalon se réveilla le lendemain sur le canapé du salon. Elle se redressa et s’assit. Elle releva ses pieds prestement en sentant une personne sous ces derniers. Elle jeta un coup d’œil et remarqua qu’il s’agissait de Dubois. Celui-ci remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. La jeune femme se leva en passant par dessus l’accoudoir. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes lorsqu’elle entendit des pas dans l’escalier. Elle releva la tête. C’était Kath. Son amie lui fit signe de se taire tout en lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsque l’un des jumeaux Weasley descendit derrière elle. La Serpentard eut une pensée pour son cousin qui, malgré ce qu’il en disait, avait un faible pour la Sang Mêlée.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Merci pour la figurine, murmura Flint à son oreille.  
  
Avalon sursauta. Elle était en train de chercher un livre lorsque le jeune homme l’avait interpellé.  
  
\- Le livre t’a plu ?  
  
\- Beaucoup ! Comment… Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses…  
  
\- Il a dû te coûter une fortune ! Il… Merci beaucoup, Marcus ! lança-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
\- De rien ! On… Je me demandais si tu… On se retrouve dans la salle de la dernière fois, cet après-midi ?  
  
\- D’accord ! J’y serais à seize heures, après mon cours de métamorphose.  
  
Le Capitaine de Quidditch hocha la tête et lui fit ce petit sourire de travers qu’elle trouvait tellement mignon.  
  
\- A tout à l’heure, souffla-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Je vais à la bibliothèque, prévint-elle sa meilleure amie avant de s’éclipser.  
  
La jeune femme arriva devant la salle de classe désaffectée quelques minutes plus tard. Marcus était déjà là lorsqu’elle poussa la porte. Le jeune homme avait allumé le plafonnier et la pièce se révélait véritablement à ses yeux pour la première fois. Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle en souriant. D’un signe de main, il l’invita à s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises après les avoir nettoyées d’un coup de baguette.  
  
\- Alors ces vacances ? Tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
\- J’ai passé Noël en famille et nous avons dû aller faire le Nouvel An chez les Malefoy, comme tous les ans.  
  
\- Tu aimes bien ce genre de fête ?  
  
\- Pas vraiment… Mais pour mes parents, il est important d’y paraître, tu comprends ? Et toi ? Tu as passé tes vacances chez la femme et l’homme qui sont venus te chercher ?  
  
\- Ce sont mon oncle et ma tante, expliqua-t-elle après avoir hoché la tête. Gordon était le frère de ma mère et Victoria, sa meilleure amie, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant arquer un sourcil.  
  
\- Ta mère était donc une sorcière…  
  
\- Une Née-Moldue ! Gordon est moldu ! préféra-t-elle clarifier. Elle était élève à Poufsouffle…  
  
\- Et tu sais tout ça depuis longtemps ?  
  
\- Seulement quelques mois…, souffla la Serpentard, l’air soudain sombre.  
  
\- Sinon, tu as eu quoi comme cadeaux ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
  
La jeune femme lui répondit avec plaisir avant de lui retourner la question. Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu’ils devaient aller dîner. Avalon quitta la salle la première. Kathleen l’attendait à leur place habituelle.  
  
\- T’étais où ? demanda Kath après quelques minutes de silence.  
  
\- La bibliothèque, répliqua innocemment la jeune femme.  
  
\- A la bibliothèque…, remarqua Kathleen. J’y suis allée à la bibliothèque ! Tu n’y étais pas ! Tu me caches quelque chose, Avalon…  
  
\- Je… Je ne peux pas en parler, Kath, répondit l’autre, visiblement désolée.  
  
\- Ca concerne tes recherches sur ta famille ?  
  
\- Entre autre chose, mentit-elle.  
  
Kathleen n’insista pas, mais Avalon sentit qu’elle était déçue qu’elle ne lui fasse pas confiance.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon se pencha pour apercevoir Marcus qui s’était posé. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir qu’il n’avait pas l’air satisfait. Les Serpentard venaient, en effet, de l’emporter de justesse contre Serdaigle. Le gardien des vert et argent avait laissé passer trop de souaffles. Il allait sans doute se faire houspiller par son capitaine dans les vestiaires.  
  
La Serpentard vit les joueurs se diriger vers ceux-ci tandis que la foule quittait les gradins par vague. Elle remarqua que des recruteurs attendaient devant les portes des vestiaires et espéra que Marcus puisse signer. Malgré la piètre performance de son équipe, le poursuiveur avait été exemplaire, marquant six des neufs buts. La préfète-en-chef se dirigea vers les cachots avec sa meilleure amie. Des élèves de sixième année étaient déjà en train de discuter de la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même.  
  
L’équipe pénétra dans la salle commune environ une heure plus tard, Marcus en tête. Il sourit aux Serpentard qui les applaudissaient. Les Sixième années avaient ramené de quoi s’amuser et bientôt la fête battit son plein dans les cachots. Marcus profita que l’alcool ait rendu ses condisciples peu attentifs pour monter dans son dortoir après avoir regardé dans la direction d’Avalon pour l’inviter à l’y suivre.  
  
La jeune femme laissa Kath aux bras de Warrington qui lui avait fait une émouvante déclaration d’amour après que l’alcool lui ait délié la langue. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir des septièmes années et lança un sort de verrouillage pour empêcher les autres d’entrer. Elle sourit à Marcus qui se leva dès qu’elle s’approcha de lui.  
  
\- Tu as été génial ! s’exclama-t-elle en souriant.  
  
\- On n’a pas joué si bien que ça, soupira-t-il, réaliste.  
  
\- L’équipe, peut-être pas… Mais toi ! Tu as sauvé ton équipe plus d’une fois !  
  
Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire gêné.  
  
\- J’ai signé avec les Faucons de Falmouth. Je… Ça faisait un moment que j’y pensais… J’ai fait le tri entre toutes les propositions et j’ai pensé… Je devrais commencer les entraînements dès juillet…  
  
\- Félicitations ! dit-elle en souriant. Je suis sûre que tu vas devenir un très grand joueur…  
  
\- Tu viendras me soutenir ?  
  
\- Si je ne suis pas trop prise par mes examens, sans doute, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
\- Quand est-ce que tu dois envoyer ton dossier ?  
  
\- A partir du premier février.  
  
\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de te dire que tu vas devoir quitter la Grande-Bretagne ?  
\- Un peu… Mais l’Institut des Guérisseurs de Paris est le plus réputé du Monde de la Magie, et puis, je ne serais pas obligée d’habiter là-bas ! Je pourrais très bien prendre un portoloin tous les matins…  
  
Tandis qu’ils parlaient, Marcus et Avalon s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre. Lentement, le Serpentard leva sa main et caressa la joue de la préfète-en-chef du bout de ses doigts rugueux. Avalon ferma les yeux, absorbée par la douceur dont faisant preuve le poursuiveur. Elle posa sa main sur celle du joueur. Marcus approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. De son bras droit, il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, donnant une dimension passionnée au baiser.  
  
Avalon s’écarta brusquement de lui en entendant tambouriner à la porte.  
  
\- Va te cacher sous mon lit, déclara-t-il en lui montrant celui qui était le plus près de la porte.  
  
\- Hey ! Marcus ! Ouvre ! s’exclama Warrington de l’autre côté de la porte.  
  
\- J’arrive ! répliqua le Capitaine tandis qu’Avalon se glissait sous son lit.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte d’un coup de baguette et Warrington pénétra dans la pièce. Sous le lit, Avalon remarqua que des pieds féminins le suivaient.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais, Marcus ? s’enquit Warrington d’une voix lubrique.  
  
\- Rien qui te regarde ! Je vais vous laisser, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
La porte claqua et des bruits de baisers vinrent aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Nom de Dieu ! Qu’allait-elle être obligée d’écouter ? Elle entendit le couple tomber sur un lit et des rideaux se fermer. Doucement, elle se glissa vers la porte qu’elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible avant de se glisser hors du dortoir, le cœur battant. Elle retourna dans la salle commune, lança un regard noir à Marcus qui discutait avec un de ses coéquipiers, avant de monter dans son dortoir. Elle remarqua bien vite que le lit de Kathleen était vide. Cette dernière rentra d’ailleurs bien après qu’Avalon se soit endormie.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris ? s’agaça Avalon. Pourquoi t’es-tu déguisé en Détraqueur ?  
  
\- J’en devais une à Malefoy, expliqua le Serpentard, mal à l’aise.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans la pièce où ils se retrouvaient depuis le début de leur relation.  
  
\- Et quelle est ta punition ?  
\- Retenue tous les vendredis soirs jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire et je n’aurais pas le droit d’aller à la sortie à Pré-au-lard, samedi.  
  
La jeune femme secoua la tête. Marcus était parfois totalement irrécupérable.  
  
\- Ça te dit de rester avec moi ? proposa-t-il en la prenant par la taille.  
  
Il la rapprocha de lui et baissa la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front.  
  
\- Je ne peux pas, Marcus ! J’ai promis à Kath de passer l’après-midi avec elle ! Elle se doute de quelque chose et m’en veut déjà assez de le lui cacher, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard déçu du jeune homme.  
  
\- Ce sera pour une autre fois, alors, souffla-t-il avant de l’embrasser dans le cou.  
  
Avalon ferma les yeux de bien-être tandis que le Serpentard remontait vers ses lèvres.  
  
\- Il faut que j’y aille, souffla-t-elle en s’éloignant de lui.  
  
\- Demain même heure ?  
  
\- Comme toujours, répliqua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de s’éclipser.  
  
La jeune femme devait en effet faire sa ronde. Elle avait profité de cette dernière pour aller retrouver Marcus qui était désormais son petit ami. Elle s’arrêta devant un passage secret. La Serpentard tendit l’oreille, persuadée d’avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle écarta la tapisserie, sa baguette devant elle pour l’éclairer.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle au couple qui essayait de se fondre dans le mur.  
  
Le garçon était un Gryffondor de quatrième année dont elle ne savait pas le nom tandis que la fille était une cinquième année de Poufsouffle, Johanne quelque-chose.  
  
\- Nous ne faisons rien de mal, répliqua le Gryffondor, impétueux.  
  
\- Eh bien…, commença-t-elle. Retournez à votre dortoir, alors ! Toi ! Je te raccompagne ! ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse du garçon qui lui lança un regard noir.  
  
La Serpentard ramena le Gryffondor devant sa salle commune. Elle jeta un coup d’œil au tableau qui gardait l’entrée. La Grosse Dame n’était pas encore revenue mais elle avait appris durant l’une des réunions avec les professeurs que Rusard aurait bientôt fini de la restaurer.  
  
\- Et que je ne t’y prenne plus ! lança-t-elle au quatrième année avant de s’éloigner.  
  
Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme reçut l’habituelle lettre de sa tante. Cette dernière lui demandait de ses nouvelles et la prévenait qu’elle venait à Pré-au-Lard le samedi suivant et qu’elle désirait la voir aux Trois Balais. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi sa tante voulait l’entretenir.  
  
\- Ça vient de ta tante ? interrogea Kath.  
  
\- Oui ! Elle voudrait qu’on se voit samedi…  
  
\- Elle a des infos sur ton père ?  
  
La préfète-en-chef haussa les épaules.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon examina une nouvelle fois la liste de noms qu’elle avait faite. La jeune femme avait en effet pris les noms des Serpentard de Sang Pur du même âge et d’un an plus âgé que sa mère. Elle soupira. Elle n’en voyait aucun qui puisse être son père. Scamander, Rabastan Lestrange et Malefoy ainsi que Croupton Jr, Crabbe et Parkinson étaient connus pour être des mangemorts notoires. Ils ne pouvaient avoir eu de relation avec sa mère, simple Née-Moldue, à moins que…  
  
Elle se replongea dans le journal de sa mère, relisant attentivement certains passages. Elle tiqua en remarquant que sa mère avait dit que S. détestait les Nés-Moldus et qu’il aimait bien s’en prendre à eux. Sa mère étant la seule à y échapper. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela ne l’aidait pas plus que ça. Chacun des Serpentard auxquels elle avait pensé haïssaient les Nés-Moldus.  
  
Elle nota que Scamander était le seul à avoir un nom de famille en S mais que Parkinson avait un prénom en S, Segin. Elle soupira et rangea ses affaires à l’abri des regards avant de descendre retrouver sa meilleure amie pour déjeuner. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu durant l’après-midi et sa tante lui avait demandé de la retrouver aux Trois Balais à quinze heures.  
  
Les deux amies allèrent à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Avalon frissonna en passant le portail. Les Détraqueurs ne devaient pas être loin. Elle se frictionna les épaules, essayant de refouler le sentiment d’abandon qui l’avait saisi.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers Honeydukes et y achetèrent plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles ainsi que des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue pour Kath.  
  
Les deux Serpentard croisèrent Duncan et son meilleur ami alors qu’elles se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.  
  
\- On va voir ta mère, répondit Avalon à la question posée par son cousin.  
  
\- Ma mère ? s’étonna-t-il. Ah, je vois…, souffla-t-il, semblant comprendre. Ca te dérange, si on vient ? Juste pour la saluer, ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas paraître indiscret.  
  
D’un signe de tête, Avalon les invita à la suivre. Les quatre jeunes gens entrèrent dans la taverne. Victoria était déjà là et leur fit un signe de la main. Les deux garçons saluèrent Mrs Connelly avant de s’éloigner. Tandis que les deux Serpentard s’installaient avec elle. Elles commandèrent des bièraubeurres et Avalon demanda de ses nouvelles à sa tante. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes de choses et d’autres avant que Victoria n’entre dans le vif du sujet.  
  
\- Gordon a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, expliqua-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac à mains.  
  
Délicatement, Victoria déposa la chaîne en argent devant sa nièce. Le regard de cette dernière se posa sur le pendentif qui était accroché. Elle releva un regard interrogateur vers Mrs Connelly.  
  
\- C’était ta grand-mère qui l’avait. Elle l’avait rangé dans sa table de chevet à la maison de retraite… Elle… Elle n’a plus toute sa tête mais certains de ses souvenirs n’ont pas été abîmés par la maladie. Elle… Elle a dit à ton oncle que… que Bianca le portait le jour de sa mort, déclara Victoria en retenant un sanglot.  
  
Avalon tendit la main, effleurant du bout des doigts les deux lettres entrelacées.  
  
\- Un B pour Bianca et un L…, souffla Victoria.  
  
\- Lucius Malefoy ? proposa Kath.  
  
\- Peut-être…  
  
\- Cela peut être aussi Lezat Scamander, remarqua Victoria. Son nom de famille commence par un S et avec son prénom…, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
\- Qu’est devenu ce Scamander ?  
  
\- Mort ! En 1980, répondit la tante. J’ai été vérifier les registres. Ne me demande pas comment j’ai réussi à y entrer, plaisanta-t-elle. Il ne s’est pas marié et n’a donc eu aucun enfant. Je pense que c’est lui. J’ai… J’ai amené une photographie de lui, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une vieille photographie en couleur.  
  
Un jeune homme d’une petite vingtaine d’années fixait l’appareil, la mine sombre. Un rictus méprisant faisant frémir ses lèvres fines. Avalon le contempla quelques secondes. Lezat Scamander avaient des cheveux bruns presque noirs qui faisaient de belles boucles, tout comme ceux de la jeune femme. Une peau très claire faisait ressortir des yeux marrons. Quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues. La Serpentard porta sa main à son visage là où, tout comme Scamander, de petites tâches constellaient ses joues pâles.  
  
\- Je veux être sûre, déclara Avalon d’une voix lointaine.  
  
\- J’avais pensé à cela… Je suis donc allée voir Newton et Porpentina, les parents de Lezat. Ce sont des gens bien plus ouverts que… que lui, remarqua-t-elle. Je me suis permise de leur expliquer ta situation. Ils ont accepté de me donner une mèche de leurs cheveux. Je sais que tu es douée en potion. Penses-tu pouvoir faire une potion de parenté ?  
  
\- C’est du niveau deuxième année de guérisseurs ! s’exclama Kath.  
  
\- Si j’ai tous les ingrédients, je pense pouvoir y arriver, lâcha Avalon sans prendre en compte la remarque de sa meilleure amie.  
  
\- Je t’ai déjà tout acheté, avoua Victoria en déposant sur la table un sac en papier plein à craquer. Je savais que tu dirais oui…, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je t’ai aussi noté la recette de la potion.  
  
Sa tante lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. Avalon y jeta un coup d’œil.  
  
\- Ça va me prendre au moins deux mois, remarqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Il faudra que tu trouves une salle calme avec peu de passage, lui conseilla Victoria. Et voici les cheveux, dit-elle en lui tendant deux sachets en plastiques moldus.  
  
Avalon examina rapidement les deux mèches, l’une aussi blanche que la neige et l’autre plus longue et grise, avant de les ranger dans une des poches de son uniforme.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna Marcus.  
  
Le jeune homme venait en effet de trouver sa petite amie en train de remuer le contenu d’un chaudron qu’elle avait installé dans leur pièce. Marcus ne put s’empêcher d’admirer la courbe de sa nuque, dévoilée par ses cheveux relevés.  
  
\- Une potion !  
  
\- Je ne suis peut-être plus les cours de potions depuis trois ans mais je sais encore en reconnaître une, remarqua le Serpentard. Elle est illégale ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
  
Avalon se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé avant de reporter son attention sur sa potion.  
  
\- Bien sûr que non… Tu es la Serpentard la plus scrupuleuse que j’ai jamais rencontrée. Ça concerne tes recherches sur ta famille ?  
  
\- En effet ! Victoria pense avoir retrouvé mon père, expliqua-t-elle. Un tour à gauche, deux à droite et c’est fini ! s’exclama-t-elle en sortant sa cuillère du chaudron.  
  
La jeune femme s’étira. Elle venait d’effectuer près de cent tours dans l’un ou l’autre sens.  
  
\- C’est une potion de parenté, déclara-t-elle. Pour savoir si j’ai un lien de sang avec une personne, explicita-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif du capitaine.  
  
\- Et cette potion est d’un niveau supérieur aux ASPICS, je suppose ?  
  
\- Tu supposes bien. Deuxième année de formation de guérisseurs, répondit-elle en s’asseyant sur un bureau d’écolier.  
  
\- Et ça va durer combien de temps ?  
  
\- Plus de deux mois !  
  
Marcus se contenta d’hocher la tête tandis qu’il s’asseyait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa petite amie.  
  
\- Et qui est cette personne avec qui tu pourrais avoir un lien de parenté ? questionna-t-il curieux.  
  
\- Lezat Scamander ! Il est mort pendant la guerre mais ses parents sont encore vivants !  
  
\- Tu es sûre que… ?  
  
\- Si je l’étais, je ne ferais pas cette potion, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Pardon, ajouta-t-elle se rendant compte de sa brusquerie.  
  
\- Accordé ! Si tu… commença-t-il tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
La jeune femme se serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu’ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Marcus caressa ses hanches à travers son uniforme avant de passer ses doigts sous le chemisier de sa petite amie.  
Avalon sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts glacés sur sa peau tiède. Marcus esquissa un sourire contre sa bouche. Avalon s’était mise à caresser le torse du jeune homme à travers sa chemise. Doucement, Marcus la fit se coucher sur la table tout en commençant à lui faire des baisers papillons dans le cou. Il déboutonna le chemisier et fit descendre ses lèvres sur la poitrine de sa petite amie embrassant l’un puis l’autre à travers la dentelle blanche. Avalon poussa un gémissement. Il remonta ses lèvres jusqu’aux siennes tout en passant ses doigts sous sa jupe.  
  
Avalon écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa avec brutalité.  
  
\- J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s’inquiéta Marcus.  
  
\- Non, c’est juste que… commença-t-elle en rougissant. Je… Je me sens pas… Les câlins, les baisers mais…  
  
\- Mais pas pour l’instant, finit Marcus visiblement déçu.  
  
\- Je… Je voulais pas…  
  
\- C’est pas grave… On va y aller doucement… murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
Après leur rendez-vous, Avalon alla retrouver sa meilleure amie pour dîner.  
  
\- T’as entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à McLaggen ? questionna Kath, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.  
  
\- Qui est McLaggen ?  
  
\- Un Gryffondor de quatrième année à l’égo surdimensionné paraît-il, répondit Kath. Des cinquièmes années l’ont retrouvé accroché à un mur la tête en bas, en fin de matinée… Et paraît-il… Paraît-il qu’il n’avait pas de sous-vêtements, ajouta-elle, son sourire s’élargissant. Tiens, le voilà !, dit-elle en montrant du menton un garçon qui rentrait dans la salle, tête baissée, le rouge aux joues.  
  
Avalon reconnut le jeune homme qu’elle avait surpris en train de peloter sa copine après le couvre-feu. Celui-ci fonça vers la table des rouge et or sous les chuchotements des élèves de chaque maison. La préfète-en-chef remarqua qu’il jetait un coup d’œil apeuré en direction des Serpentard avant de plonger son nez dans son assiette. Elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-il subi la vengeance d’un de ses condisciples ? Après tout, chacun savait que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne s’aimaient pas.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Serpentard n’a aucune chance de remporter la coupe cette année, entendit-elle.  
  
La jeune femme reconnut la voix de ce grand dadais d’Olivier Dubois. Elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Marcus qui discutait avec Perkins. Le Capitaine de Serpentard serra les poings jusqu’à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.  
  
\- Il est vrai que leur équipe n’est pas au top, renchérit Alicia Spinnet.  
  
\- En même temps, Flint est tout juste capable de leur faire peur sans en tirer grand-chose, remarqua Dubois.  
  
La préfète vit son petit ami trembler de rage et demander, hargneux :  
  
\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Main Trouée ?  
  
\- Je ne te savais pas sourd, Flint ! cracha le gardien.  
  
\- Tu vas voir si je suis sourd ! s’énerva le Serpentard en se plantant rageusement devant l’autre.  
  
Marcus était plus grand que Dubois et sa rage le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Avalon s’était toujours demandée comment son caractère impulsif pouvait se marier avec les qualités requises par la maison Serpentard.  
  
\- Je te ferais remarquer que deux préfets-en-chef sont présents, déclara Dubois.  
  
\- Eh bien, je t’en collerai une devant eux, rétorqua Flint en levant le poing.  
  
\- Flint ! Dubois !, intervint Avalon. Le professeur Lupin ne va tarder à arriver. Je me tiendrais bien si j’étais vous.  
  
\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Dubois, cracha Marcus en lançant au jeune homme un regard méprisant.  
  
Le Serpentard recula sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes présentes. Dubois jeta un coup d’œil étonné en direction de la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard. Cette dernière s’était retournée vers sa meilleure amie mais continuait de surveiller les deux fauteurs de trouble du coin de l’œil. Le professeur Lupin ouvrit la porte de sa salle laissant s’échapper une vingtaine de deuxièmes années.  
  
Les septièmes années pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.  
  
\- Flint s’est arrêté facilement lorsque tu le lui as demandé, remarqua Kathleen alors que les deux amies déjeunaient.  
  
\- Sans doute parce qu’il ne voulait pas avoir d’ennuis…  
  
\- Avalon… Je dois t’avouer que je pense que Flint s’intéresse à toi, déclara la Sang-Mêlée après plusieurs minutes de silence. Il a arrêté de t’insulter, il est toujours en train de te regarder dès qu’il croit que personne ne le remarque et tu as vu ce qu’il a fait à ce crétin de Gryffondor ?  
  
La préfète-en-chef fronça les sourcils.  
  
\- Il a fait quelque chose à un Gryffondor ?  
  
\- Tu ne savais pas ? C’est lui qui a pendu McLaggen par les pieds, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
  
\- J’ai mes sources, répliqua l’autre en esquissant un sourire amusé. Bref, tout ça pour dire que McLaggen t’avait insulté de divers noms d’oiseaux et qu’à peine une semaine plus tard, Flint s’en est pris à lui sans raison apparente.  
  
\- Simple coïncidence, avança Avalon.  
  
\- Non ! Je reste persuadée qu’il l’a fait pour toi.  
  
Avalon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise de cacher ainsi une partie de sa vie à sa meilleure amie.  
  
\- Kath, je dois te dire quelque chose…, souffla-t-elle. Mais… Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier et surtout de n’en parler à personne ! Tu promets ?  
  
Kathleen se contenta d’hocher la tête, sentant que sa meilleure amie allait lui avouer une chose importante. Avalon se pencha en avant, imitée par Kathleen.  
  
\- Flint et moi, on est comme qui dirait…ensembles, commença-t-elle.  
  
\- Je le savais !, s’écria la jeune femme attirant de nombreux regards sur elle.  
  
Avalon regardait son amie sans comprendre.  
  
\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ca fait longtemps ? questionna-t-elle curieuse.  
  
\- Un petit moment, avoua-t-elle.  
  
La Serpentard expliqua dans les grandes lignes comment leur relation avait évolué, évitant de s’attarder sur certains aveux, que Marcus ne souhaitait sans doute pas voir se répandre.


	5. Chapitre IV

Cet après-midi là, la préfète-en-chef était installée dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Le temps était agréable en ce début d’avril et elle avait promis à Marcus de venir les voir s’entraîner. Le match contre les Gryffondor aurait lieu dans un peu moins de trois semaines et Marcus était de plus en plus tendu. La coupe se jouerait à peu de choses et le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas laisser la victoire à son ennemi de toujours.  
  
\- On vient espionner ? questionna une voix masculine dans son dos.  
  
Par réflexe, la préfète-en-chef porta sa main à sa baguette tout en se retournant. La Serpentard se trouva face à son Gryffondor de cousin qui arborait un sourire amusé. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil avant de faire mine de se replonger dans son livre.  
  
\- Espionner quoi ? Le terrain est à nous, cet après-midi, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
\- A vous ? Olivier a réservé le terrain…  
  
\- Mais Mar… Génial , soupira-t-elle en se levant.  
  
\- Où tu vas ?, s’étonna le jeune homme.  
  
\- Eviter un bain de sang, répliqua-t-elle en commençant à dévaler les gradins.  
  
Duncan la suivit, sans doute poussé par la curiosité. La Serpentard soupira en entendant les éclats de voix provenant des vestiaires. Elle en poussa la porte. Marcus, torse nu, faisait face à un Olivier Dubois encore en uniforme scolaire. Visiblement, les Serpentard étaient en train de se changer lorsque les Gryffondor étaient arrivés.  
  
En entendant la porte claquer, les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leur visage vers elle.  
  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ?  
  
\- J’ai réservé le terrain !, s’exclamèrent en chœur les deux capitaines.  
  
\- Je te dis que c’est moi!, s’agaça Marcus en reportant son attention sur Dubois.  
  
\- J’ai besoin du terrain, rétorqua l’autre.  
  
\- Ne te fous pas de moi, tu t’accapares le terrain depuis bien un mois!, répliqua Flint de plus en plus agacé.  
  
\- Les garçons…, essaya d’intervenir Avalon.  
  
\- Tu n’avais qu’à…, commença Dubois.  
  
\- _Silencio_ ! lança la préfète-en-chef.  
  
Les deux capitaines devenus muets tournèrent vers elle un regard furibond.  
  
\- Bon ! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir trouver une solution.  
  
\- Mais c'est injuste ! intervint Alicia Spinnet.  
  
\- Et pourquoi donc? Après tout, elle est préfète-en-chef, rétorqua Warrington.  
  
\- C’est une Serpentard !  
  
\- Elle déteste Marcus, fit remarquer Parker.  
  
\- Et puis ce n'est pas une vraie Serpentard, ajouta Malefoy.  
  
\- Qu'entends-tu par là, blondie ? cracha Avalon, piquée au vif.  
  
\- Tout le monde sait que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne…, commença-t-il.  
  
La préfète-en-chef, qui avait l’habitude de se faire appeler ainsi tiqua à peine tandis que les Gryffondor poussaient un même cri horrifié. Duncan s’avança rapidement et frappa Malefoy en plein visage, faisant craquer le nez de l’attrapeur. Le blond poussa un cri terrifié alors que Duncan armait son bras pour le frapper une deuxième fois.  
  
\- Duncan ! Non ! s’exclama Avalon.  
  
Marcus attrapa le Gryffondor pour l’empêcher de frapper à nouveau. Le cinquième année ne se laissant pas faire, le Capitaine de Serpentard fut obligé de lui faire une clef de bras pour l’immobiliser. Il poussa Duncan vers ses condisciples lorsqu’il se fut complètement calmé. Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un sarcasme avant de se rendre compte qu’il était toujours sous le coup du sort de sa petite amie. Malefoy, de son côté, avait porté sa main à son nez dont s'échappait un filet de sang.  
  
\- Il est pas net celui-là ! s’exclama l’attrapeur de Serpentard. Je suis sûr qu’il m’a cassé le nez!   
  
\- Montre voir, lança Avalon en s’approchant de lui.  
  
\- Ne me touche pas, sale Sang… Aïe ! cria-t-il alors que la jeune femme lui remettait le nez en place en un craquement sinistre.  
  
Marcus, exaspéré d’entendre gémir son attrapeur, mit une petite tape sur l’épaule de la préfète-en-chef. Cette dernière tourna un regard surpris vers lui avant de comprendre.  
  
\- Finite incantatem, souffla-t-elle.  
  
\- Bon ! Malefoy ! Je crois qu’on a compris, s’agaça le poursuiveur. Souffre en silence! ajouta-t-il d’une voix menaçante.  
  
Le troisième année se tut dans l’instant, tout en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de la préfète-en-chef. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.  
  
\- Et sinon, on fait quoi pour le terrain ? questionna Warrington.  
  
Dubois essaya de parler sans y parvenir. Le jeune homme lança un regard furibond vers Avalon. La Serpentard lui fit un sourire amusé avant de finalement lui permettre de récupérer la parole.  
  
-Nous avons réservé le terrain, lança-t-il.  
  
-Et Ma… Flint aussi, rétorqua la préfète-en-chef avant que le Serpentard ait pu intervenir. Eh bien, coupons la poire en deux, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Les Serpentard s’entraîneront…, commença-t-elle.  
  
Marcus eut un sourire satisfait à l’attention de Dubois.  
  
\- … une heure et demie, puis ils laisseront le terrain aux Gryffondor.  
  
\- Quoi ! Mais ce n’est pas suffisant ! s’exclama le Serpentard ahuri.  
  
\- Et pourquoi ce serait à nous d’attendre ? demanda Dubois, septique.  
  
\- Parce que les Serpentard ont déjà commencé à se changer !  
  
\- Hé ! Hé ! Je ne suis pas d’accord ! J’avais prévu un entraînement de trois heures, déclara le Poursuiveur.  
  
\- Eh bien, tu devras te contenter de ça, rétorqua-t-elle. Car si on va demander au Professeur Rogue ou au Professeur McGonagall, on perdra du temps et l’entraînement sera de toute façon raccourci !  
  
\- Je suis d’accord avec Connelly, intervint Dubois.  
  
\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton avis, Main Trouée ! J’ai besoin de ces trois heures, tu devrais le savoir ! Tu es la Préfète-en-chef de Serpentard et ma… Tu devrais me soutenir !  
  
\- Oh, je t’en prie, Marcus ! Ne sois pas stupide ! soupira la jeune femme.  
  
\- Stupide ! Je suis stupide ? Je te signale que tu préfères soutenir des Gryffondor plutôt que moi !  
  
\- Je ne les soutiens pas ! J’essaye juste de trouver une solution sans perdre de temps. D’ailleurs, on est en train d’en perdre ! Je croyais que tu voulais absolument leur montrer des trucs…  
  
\- J’avais besoin de trois heures ! s’écria le jeune homme, énervé.  
  
\- Eh bien, tu te contenteras d’une heure et demie de torture ! Une heure vingt maintenant, répliqua-t-elle après un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
  
\- Euh… Marcus, on devrait faire comme elle dit, intervint timidement Parker.  
  
\- Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Contente ?  
  
\- Tu es vraiment impossible, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Revenez dans une heure et demie, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse des Gryffondor.  
  
Les rouge et or quittèrent les vestiaires non sans lancer des regards intrigués en direction des deux Serpentard. Avalon les suivit.  
  
\- Et je ne veux pas voir de Gryffondor dans les gradins, hurla Marcus de l’intérieur.  
  
\- Vous avez entendu ce que Flint a dit, déclara-t-elle, une ombre dans la voix.  
  
\- Ca ne va pas, Ava ? interrogea son cousin inquiet.  
  
La jeune femme releva son visage vers Duncan et aperçut les regards intrigués de toute l’équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
\- Allez-vous-en, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
  
\- Mais…  
  
Le regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme empêcha son cousin de poursuivre. La préfète-en-chef se dirigea vers les gradins tandis que les autres retournaient au château, plus qu’intrigués.  
  
La jeune femme n’en revenait pas. Marcus avait osé lui dire qu’elle préférait soutenir les Gryffondor plutôt que lui. Il avait osé remettre en cause son attachement pour lui du fait de son impartialité. La Serpentard ne comprenait pas, elle pensait pourtant avoir réagi avec bon sens. Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu’elle sécha avec rage.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Installée à la bibliothèque, la jeune femme rédigeait son devoir de métamorphose avec soin. Les ASPICS auraient lieu dans un peu plus de deux mois et elle comptait bien y obtenir le maximum d’Optimals. Le rire de Marcus parvint une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers le jeune homme. Assis deux tables plus loin, il riait avec cette idiote de Pucey. Cette dernière faisait voltiger sa longue chevelure blonde en une attitude de séduction qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Marcus.  
  
Amère, Avalon essaya de reporter son attention sur son devoir, sans y parvenir. Flint et elle ne s’étaient plus adressés la parole depuis l’incident de l’entraînement qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente. Les deux jeunes gens avaient, en effet, trop d’orgueil pour faire le premier pas. De plus, chacun se croyait dans son bon droit et ne comprenait pas la réaction de l’autre.  
  
La Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois en entendant le rire suraigu de cette greluche de Pucey. Elle jeta un regard noir vers Marcus et sa nouvelle conquête. Elle n’arriverait jamais à se concentrer dans ces conditions. La jeune femme rangea ses affaires rapidement, attrapa le livre qu’elle étudiait, avant de se lever. Elle mit un coup de sac dans l’épaule de Flint en passant à côté de lui et esquissa un sourie amusé en entendant Pucey l’insulter.  
  
La jeune femme salua Mrs Pince avant de s’éloigner vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Le dortoir était vide en ce milieu d’après-midi. La Serpentard s’installa à son bureau et commença à travailler.  
  
\- Ah ! Tu es là ! Je t’ai cherchée partout, déclara Kathleen vers seize heures trente.  
  
\- Je faisais mon devoir de métamorphose, expliqua Avalon en esquissant un sourire. Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi à part me chercher ?  
  
\- J’ai vu ton cousin… Il s’inquiète pour toi, et moi aussi d’ailleurs.  
  
\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, répliqua la préfète-en-chef.  
  
\- Je les ai vus, Ava. A la bibliothèque… Je dois t’avouer que je ne comprends pas…  
  
\- Il n’y a rien à comprendre, rétorqua l’autre, faisant mine de se replonger dans son devoir.  
  
\- Mais je croyais…  
  
\- Kath ! S’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas en parler, la coupa-t-elle d’une voix sèche.  
  
\- Très bien ! Comme tu veux, s’agaça Kathleen. Je serais près du lac si ça t’intéresse, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter le dortoir.  
  
Le cœur d’Avalon se serra en entendant la porte claquer. La jeune femme essaya de se replonger dans son devoir sans y parvenir. Il était vrai qu’elle était de plus en plus désagréable ces derniers temps, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se forcer à en parler. La Serpentard jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Dix-sept heures moins dix. Kathleen serait sans doute encore au lac. La jeune femme laissa son devoir et sortit de la salle commune en se demandant avec qui pouvait être sa meilleure amie.  
  
Elle repéra bien vite la Serpentard qui discutait avec un groupe de Gryffondor dont faisaient parti son cousin et Olivier Dubois. Elle vit ce dernier la désigner d’un signe de tête. La conversation cessa à son approche, ce qui la blessa légèrement.  
  
\- Salut, souffla-t-elle.  
  
\- Bonjour, répliquèrent les Gryffondor.  
  
La jeune femme eut même droit à un timide sourire de Dubois. Mais Kathleen n’était visiblement pas dans d’aussi bonnes dispositions.  
  
\- Tu as finalement décidé de te montrer ?, remarqua-t-elle, amère.  
  
\- J’ai fini mon devoir…, mentit-elle, ne voulant pas perdre la face.  
  
\- Forcément…  
  
\- Je suis désolée de vouloir réussir, Kathleen, cracha-t-elle.  
  
\- Réussir ! Tu sais très bien que ton comportement n’a rien à voir avec ça.  
  
\- Et je suppose que toi, tu sais à quoi il est dû ? s’agaça la préfète-en-chef.  
  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu te complais dans ta tristesse comme toujours, sans penser que les autres peuvent s’inquiéter pour toi !  
  
\- Je ne me complais pas dans ma tristesse !  
  
\- On va vous…, commença Duncan en faisant signe aux Gryffondor de les laisser.  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens s’éloignèrent.  
  
\- J’ai juste des problèmes et peut-être pas le désir d’en parler.  
  
\- Et est-ce que tu as pensé que peut-être j’ai aussi des problèmes ? Que Duncan en a aussi ? s’énerva Kathleen. Arrête de tout ramener à toi, Avalon !  
  
\- Si tu ne m’en parles pas…  
  
\- Mais c’est à toi de te rendre compte que je ne vais pas bien, comme une véritable amie.  
  
\- Je suis désolée… Avec mes recherches et… et Marcus… Je ne pensais pas…  
  
\- Tu ne pensais pas être devenue égocentrique !  
  
\- Je suis désolée, Kath, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de parler…  
  
Le silence se fit durant plusieurs minutes.  
  
\- Mes parents vont divorcer, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.  
  
\- Quoi ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ?   
  
\- La semaine dernière. Papa a mis enceinte sa maîtresse alors… Maman a demandé le divorce.  
  
\- Je ne pensais pas… Ils donnaient pourtant l’impression...  
  
\- D’un couple uni. C’est ce que je pensais aussi, avoua-t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
  
Avalon écouta sa meilleure amie parler, n’intervenant que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Vers dix-huit heures trente, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dîner, plus proches encore qu’avant. Flint était déjà attablé lorsqu’elles arrivèrent et discutait avec Bole. Pucey était installée quelques places plus loin et lançait des regards mauvais en direction du Capitaine de Serpentard.  
  
Après le dîner, Avalon dut aller vérifier sa potion, qui ne tarderait pas à être prête. Après un mois et demi de cuisson, la jeune femme devait en effet la laisser reposer trois semaines. La jeune femme éteignit le feu après avoir remué une dernière fois la potion. La porte de la salle s’ouvrit alors qu’elle recouvrait le chaudron avec un couvercle.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.  
  
\- Tu… J’ai envie qu’on se reparle, avoua Marcus.  
  
\- Ce n’était pas l’impression que tu donnais aujourd’hui, rétorqua-t-elle en repensant à Pucey et ses minauderies.  
  
-Jalouse ?  
  
\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Tout le monde sait que cette idiote de Pucey est conne comme un manche à balai.  
  
\- Conne comme un manche à balai ?, s’amusa Marcus.  
  
\- Expression moldue, rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Ecoute, Ava… Je… C’est stupide… Pourquoi se disputer à cause de stupides Gryffondor ?  
  
\- C’est à toi de me le dire vu la manière dont tu as réagi, répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du Serpentard.  
  
\- C’est Dubois !  
  
\- Dubois ?  
  
\- Tu… Tu verrais la manière dont il… dont il te regarde… Je n’aime pas ça, avoua-t-il.  
  
\- Jaloux ? questionna-t-elle en esquissant un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux d’un gardien aux mains trouées, répondit le Serpentard en caressant du bout des doigts la joue d’Avalon. Tu restes pour Pâques ?  
  
\- Je dois réviser pour les ASPICS, alors oui, répliqua-t-elle. Toi, je suppose que tu vas entraîner l’équipe tous les jours.  
  
\- Tu supposes bien, souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.  
  
Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui.  
  
\- Et la Pucey ? demanda Avalon entre deux baisers.  
  
\- Je voulais juste te rendre un peu jalouse. Visiblement, ça a marché, plaisanta le jeune homme avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon leva les yeux vers les gradins. Elle repéra rapidement Marcus, assis tout en haut de ces derniers. La jeune femme grimpa les marches. Marcus tourna son regard vers elle lorsqu’elle sortit des escaliers. Il lui fit un sourire triste. La Serpentard s’installa à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Avalon posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
Serpentard venait de perdre 230 à 20 contre les Gryffondor. Personne n’avait vu Marcus après la fin du match et personne n’avait osé aller le chercher sur les gradins où il se trouvait encore. Dubois était bien venu le narguer peu après le match mais le Gryffondor était rapidement allé retrouver les siens.  
  
\- Tu veux faire un tour de balai ? proposa Marcus après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
\- J’ai le vertige, avoua la jeune femme. Bon d’accord, répondit-elle finalement en voyant le regard suppliant du Serpentard. Mais t’as intérêt à bien me tenir !  
  
La jeune femme monta devant Marcus qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour attraper le manche de son balai. Doucement, ils s’élevèrent dans les airs. Avalon poussa un petit cri terrifié en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
\- Je te tiens, la rassura Marcus à son oreille. Regarde-moi ce coucher de soleil, ajouta-t-il, son nez cassé frôlant la joue de la jeune femme.  
  
Avalon ouvrit un timidement œil. Ils volaient maintenant au-dessus du lac de Poudlard et les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient sur la surface lisse du lac. Les deux jeunes gens se posèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Avalon retrouva avec bonheur la terre ferme. Marcus l’amena à lui. La préfète-en-chef posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami.  
  
\- Je t’aime Ava, murmura-t-il.  
  
Cette dernière sentit son cœur battre plus vite suite à cette déclaration et passa ses bras autour de lui, se serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud du Serpentard.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Angoissée, Avalon plongea la mèche dans le gobelet de potion. Elle ferma les yeux, appréhendant le résultat. Inquiète, elle ouvrit un œil. La potion était devenue transparente. Scamander n’avait aucun lien de parenté avec elle. La jeune femme soupira de désespoir. S’il n’était pas son père, qui pouvait bien l’être ?  
  
\- Tu devrais essayer avec les cheveux de Malefoy, lui conseilla Kathleen après que la jeune femme lui ait expliqué la situation. Il déteste les nés-Moldus, son prénom commence par un L et son père est mort de la dragoncelle, explicita-t-elle.  
  
\- Mort de la dragoncelle ?  
  
\- Ta mère parle bien de la mort du père de S à un moment. Il serait mort de la dragoncelle… Eh bien, j’ai fait mes petites recherches et Abraxas Malefoy est mort de la dragoncelle à l’âge de soixante-trois ans en 1971.  
  
\- Comment j’ai pu passer à côté d’un tel indice !, s’exclama Avalon, se sentant visiblement coupable.  
  
\- Tu étais sans doute trop prise dedans pour prendre le recul nécessaire, essaya de l’apaiser Kathleen.  
  
Avalon fit un faible sourire à Kathleen, tout en se demandant comment elle allait récupérer un cheveu de Malefoy.  
  
\- Marcus ! lança-t-elle, ayant soudain une révélation.  
  
\- De quoi ?  
  
\- Je vais demander à Marcus de récupérer les cheveux.  
  
\- Et comment penses-tu qu’il pourrait s’y prendre ? En créant une bagarre comme il sait si bien le faire ?, plaisanta Kathleen.  
  
\- Tout à fait, souffla la brune, un sourire serpentard collé aux lèvres.  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en remarquant les deux gamines de deuxième année qui la fixaient, intriguée. Avalon leur lança un regard noir qui leur fit détourner le regard.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous en ce moment ?,s’étonna-t-elle en se rappelant le regard noir de Pucey qu’elle avait intercepté la veille.  
  
\- Tu n’es pas au courant ?  
  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
  
\- Quelqu’un vous aurait vu Flint et toi en train de voler près du lac, le soir du match. Et il paraitrait que tu aurais ensorcelé notre pauvre capitaine pour qu’il s’intéresse à toi.  
  
\- Pauvre Marcus, plaisanta la jeune femme. Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, on se voit en métamorphose, ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever  
  
\- _Petrificus Totalus_ , souffla une voix dans le dos de la jeune femme alors qu’elle marchait dans un couloir désert.  
  
Avalon se sentit tomber en arrière, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Sa tête heurta durement le sol de pierre. Elle se sentit partir mais un coup de pied dans le ventre la ramena à la réalité.  
  
\- Tu vas le laisser tranquille, Sang-de-Bourbe ! s’exclama une voix féminine.  
  
\- Tu ne mérites pas quelqu’un de son rang, ajouta une autre voix en la frappant au visage.  
  
Les deux filles durent entendre du bruit car elles s’enfuirent rapidement. La tête d’Avalon lui tournait, elle sentait du sang couler le long de son visage mais emprisonnée par le sortilège, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des bruits de pas lui vinrent aux oreilles puis, des cris horrifiés. Elle vit le visage de Dubois penché sur elle avant de s’évanouir.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon se réveilla à l’infirmerie. Dumbledore et Rogue étaient présents et interrogeaient les deux Gryffondor qui l’avaient trouvé. Dubois jetaient de fréquents coups d’œil inquiets dans sa direction.  
  
\- Elle se réveille, Professeur, déclara Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
Les deux professeurs s’approchèrent d’elle.  
  
\- J’ai mal à la tête, murmura-t-elle en portant une main à sa tête bandée.  
  
\- Vous avez été retrouvée par Messieurs Dubois et Kingstone, inconsciente. Il semblerait que vous ayez été agressée. Savez-vous combien ils étaient ?  
  
\- Deux ou trois !  
  
\- Avez-vous compris quelque chose ?  
  
\- Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne le mérite pas, bredouilla la préfète-en-chef.  
  
L’infirmière lança un regard surpris au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
\- Il y a une rumeur qui court, intervint Dubois. Paraît-il qu’elle et Flint sortiraient ensemble…  
  
\- Miss Connelly et Mr Flint ? répéta Rogue comme s’il s’agissait d’une chose complètement folle.  
  
\- Vous pensez que c’est pour cela, professeur ? questionna Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
\- On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! hurla la voix de Rusard, non loin de l’infirmerie.  
  
Marcus entra dans l’infirmerie, le cœur battant, suivi de près par Kathleen. Son regard se posa sur Avalon dont il pouvait voir le visage tuméfié. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Tous lui lancèrent un regard surpris, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui esquissa un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Marcus, souffla la jeune femme en le voyant.  
  
Le Serpentard poussa Dubois et attrapa la main qu’Avalon lui tendait. La jeune femme leva l’autre difficilement pour repousser une mèche qui tombait devant l’œil de son petit ami. La préfète-en-chef le sentait trembler de rage.  
  
\- Qui est-ce qui lui a fait ça ? interrogea Kathleen.  
  
\- On ne sait pas encore, répliqua le professeur Rogue.  
  
\- C’est vous qui l’avez retrouvé ?, demanda-t-elle aux deux Gryffondor.  
  
\- Ses agresseurs étaient déjà partis lorsqu’on est arrivé, répliqua Dubois, tout en regardant du coin de l’œil Flint et Avalon.  
  
\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, Ava ? questionna sa meilleure amie.  
  
\- Elles m’ont traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et ont dit que… que je ne le méritais pas, bredouilla la jeune femme en regardant Marcus.  
  
\- Elles… Tu dis ? demanda Marcus, la voix remplie de colère.  
  
\- Vous savez de qui il s’agit, Mr Flint ?  
  
Marcus ne répondit pas. Avalon serra un peu plus sa main, essayant de le calmer.  
  
\- Mr Flint. N’allez pas vous attirer des ennuis en voulant régler vos comptes seul, le prévint le professeur Rogue.  
  
Marcus se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Avalon.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon dut rester quatre jours à l’infirmerie. Lorsqu’elle revint, on ne voyait presque plus les bleus sur son visage et la douleur était partie. Mrs Pomfresh avait réussi à lui remettre le nez correctement. Elle en avait d’ailleurs plaisanté avec Marcus, lui faisant remarquer qu’elle avait bien failli lui ressembler un peu plus. Le jeune homme s’était en effet tellement cassé le nez au Quidditch qu’il était légèrement tordu sur le côté.  
  
Le silence se fit lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle commune aux côtés de Marcus et Kathleen. Marcus se dirigea vers le canapé près du feu occupé par sa sœur et Pucey.  
  
\- Bougez ! ordonna-t-il en se plantant devant elles.  
  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserais ma place à une Sang-de…, commença Octavia Flint.  
  
\- Dégagez ! répéta-t-il.  
  
Pucey fit mine de se lever mais Octavia la retint par le poignet.  
  
\- J’ai écrit à Père et Mère pour leur dire, Marcus ! Tu vas être renié ! Et tout ça pour une vulgaire Sang…  
  
La gifle claqua violemment sur la joue pâle de la jeune Flint. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui, furieux, de son frère.  
  
\- Tu frappes les femmes maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Les mœurs moldues déteignent sur toi…  
  
\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Octavia, la menaça-t-il. Je sais que c’est toi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure glacial.  
  
\- Tu as des preuves ? interrogea-t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
  
\- Je n’en ai pas besoin pour faire ce que je veux faire, rétorqua-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme lança un regard froid en direction de Pucey qui, il en était persuadé, avait été de mèche avec sa sœur.  
  
\- Dégagez de là !  
  
-Tu n’es qu’un Traître-à-ton-Sang, Marcus, siffla Octavia avant de quitter le siège, devancée par sa compère.  
  
\- Viens t’asseoir ici, Ava, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de main.  
  
La jeune femme s’exécuta. Kathleen sourit à son amie avant d’aller disputer son habituelle partie d’échec contre Diana Samuels, une Sang-Mêlée de première année. Marcus passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Les conversations reprirent doucement avant de revenir à la normale.  
  
\- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi, souffla le jeune homme à son oreille. Je ne serais pas rassuré en te sachant dans le même dortoir que Pucey, ajouta-t-il avant de l’embrasser au coin de la bouche.  
  
\- Elle ne va plus rien tenter maintenant.  
  
\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr…  
  
\- Si ça te rassure…, murmura-t-elle tout en caressant le torse du jeune homme à travers sa chemise. Et les autres ?  
  
\- Ils ne diront rien, assura-t-il. Je leur fais encore trop peur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- J’ai tes cheveux, lança le jeune homme en lui mettant devant le nez quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.  
  
Avalon les prit, tremblante, jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Kathleen.  
  
\- Tu es sûre d’être prête ? demanda cette dernière.  
  
\- Je dois savoir, assura-t-elle.  
  
La préfète-en-chef prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre les cheveux dans le flacon. La jeune femme fixait la potion, attendant qu’elle change de couleur, mais rien ne se passa. La potion resta désespérément rouge foncée. Avalon et Kathleen échangèrent un regard.  
  
\- Le résultat est positif ? interrogea Marcus.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête.  
  
\- J’ai un lien de parenté très fort avec Malefoy… expliqua-t-elle.  
  
\- Ce qui veut dire que…  
  
\- Que Lucius Malefoy est mon père, finit la jeune femme en fixant le liquide bordeaux.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


\- Qu’est-ce que c’est Marcus ? interrogea Avalon en voyant l’énorme carton que le jeune homme fermait.  
  
\- Mes parents ont eu l’amabilité de m’envoyer toutes mes affaires, expliqua-t-il en essayant de prendre un air indifférent. Ils ne veulent plus jamais me voir à la maison.  
  
\- Marcus… Je…  
  
\- Ne t’excuse pas, Ava ! C’est… Ce n’est pas de ta faute ! J’ai fait mon choix, c’est tout !  
  
\- Tu as quelque part où aller ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.  
  
\- Je trouverais bien une chambre… Et puis, je commence à jouer avec les Faucons début juillet…  
  
\- Je vais demander à mon oncle et ma tante. Ils… Je suis sûre qu’ils accepteront de t’héberger le temps que tu… que nous nous retournions.  
  
\- Nous ?, demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Je veux dire que… Je comprendrais que tu…  
  
Le Serpentard la prit par les épaules pour qu’elle le regarde.  
  
\- Ava… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, déclara-t-il. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je t’aime, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de tristesse se lisant dans sa voix.  
  
La jeune femme ne lui avait en effet pas encore dit qu’elle l’aimait. Oh, bien entendu, elle le lui montrait en actes mais cela ne suffisait plus à Marcus. La préfète-en-chef aurait bien aimé lui dire mais cela était pour l’instant au-dessus de ses forces.  
  
Dire « je t’aime » représentait trop pour elle. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait dit, les choses s’étaient mal terminées. Elle avait huit ans et vivait depuis près de deux ans avec une gentille famille d’accueil dans la banlieue londonienne. Elle aimait beaucoup Pat’, la mère de famille et considérait Agatha comme une sœur. Malheureusement, elle leur avait dit qu’elle les aimait devant l’assistante sociale qui s’était empressée de la faire changer de famille. La petite Avalon avait beaucoup souffert de cette séparation et n’avait plus jamais dit « je t’aime » depuis.  
  
\- Je… Marcus… Ce n’est pas parce que je ne le dis pas que je ne le pense pas, dit-elle, ou que je ne te le montre pas. C’est juste que… que je ne peux, je suis incapable de dire ces mots. Ca fait remonter trop de choses, bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
\- L’orphelinat ? osa demander le jeune homme.  
  
\- Je suis tellement désolée, lâcha-t-elle, une larme courant le long de sa joue.  
  
\- C’est pas grave. Je comprends, souffla le Serpentard en l’enlaçant.

  
  
  


oOoOoOo

  
  
  


Avalon fit un signe de main à son oncle et à sa tante qui lui répondirent en souriant. Elle prit la valise que Marcus lui tendait avant que le jeune homme ne descende avec la sienne.  
  
\- Passe-moi ça, lâcha-t-il en lui prenant la valise des mains.  
  
\- Merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Viens, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa famille.  
  
Elle les embrassa tandis que Marcus posait les valises par terre.  
  
\- Victoria ! Gordon ! Je vous présente Marcus, mon petit ami, dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.  
  
\- Marcus comme Marcus Flint ? interrogea Gordon en souriant au Serpentard.  
  
\- Lui-même.  
  
\- Tu vois, je te l’avais dit, lança-t-il à sa femme. En tout cas, nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Marcus sourit à Gordon. Avant d’être invité à mettre les valises sur le chariot, son regard croisa celui empli de mépris de sa mère. Marcus détourna le regard, mal à l’aise. Bien qu’il sache qu’il ne regretterait pas son choix, se voir ainsi méprisé par sa propre famille le blessait. Avalon, qui avait vu l’échange de regards, posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme, comme pour le réconforter. Elle la serra violemment en voyant la famille Malefoy attendre leur fils devant eux.  
  
Le mari et la femme avaient tous deux de longs cheveux blonds, que cette dernière coiffait en chignon. Lucius Malefoy se retourna, comme s’il se sentait observé. Son regard se planta dans celui de la jeune femme. Il inspecta rapidement les personnes qui l’accompagnaient et fut parcouru d’un frisson en voyant Victoria. L’ancien Mangemort détourna prestement le regard, retournant à l’observation du train devant ramener son fils.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant passer Octavia Flint et Serafina Pucey. Malgré tous leurs efforts, les deux jeunes femmes avaient encore des reflets roses dans les cheveux et quelques furoncles sur le visage. Marcus et Avalon échangèrent un regard. Leur vengeance avait été une réussite.  
  
Après sa sortie de l’infirmerie, Avalon avait concocté deux potions. L’une permettant de teindre les cheveux et l’autre faisant apparaître des furoncles à l’endroit où elle touchait la peau. Après le passage des ASPICS, Kathleen avait mis un peu de ces deux potions dans les shampoings et gels douche des deux pestes. Mrs Pomfresh avait été dans l’impossibilité de faire disparaître tous les furoncles. De plus, les deux jeunes femmes devraient garder des restes de couleur pendant bien un mois.  
  
Marcus avait été soupçonné, tout comme Avalon et Kathleen, mais aucunes preuves n’avaient pu être établies à leur rencontre.  
  
Kathleen les salua en coup de vent en promettant à Avalon de lui écrire rapidement.  
  
Luciana salua ses amies avant de venir voir ses parents. Elle lança un regard en coin à Marcus. La gamine se méfiait encore de lui, malgré le fait que sa cousine sorte avec. Duncan arriva à la suite de sa sœur, il discutait avec Olivier Dubois de Quidditch. Dubois avait, en effet, signé avec le club de Flaquemare pour l’année suivante.  
  
\- Mr et Mrs Connelly, salua-t-il.  
  
\- Olivier ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?, interrogea Victoria en souriant.  
  
\- Très bien, Mrs Connelly! Bien que je sois nostalgique, avoua-t-il. C’était la dernière fois que je prenais le Poudlard Express, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers le train rouge. Ça ne vous fait pas bizarre à vous ? demanda-t-il aux deux Serpentard.  
  
\- Un peu… Beaucoup, répliqua Avalon. Poudlard était comme une famille pour moi.  
  
Olivier lui fit un grand sourire qui ne plut pas à Marcus. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Une manière comme une autre de montrer qu’Avalon n’était pas libre.  
  
\- Ouais… Sept ans… Vous faites quoi l’année prochaine ? interrogea le Gryffondor.  
  
\- Je commence des études de guérisseur. Et toi ? Il paraît que tu as signé avec Flaquemare ?  
  
\- En effet… Pour l’instant, je suis dans l’équipe de réserve mais j’espère être rapidement titularisé.  
  
\- On se reverra vite toi et moi alors, intervint Marcus. J’ai signé avec les Faucons de Falmouth, expliqua-t-il.  
  
\- Ça ne te changera pas trop alors, remarqua Dubois faisant référence au jeu brutal des Faucons.  
  
\- Il va falloir qu’on y aille, les enfants, intervint Gordon.  
  
\- Bon… Eh bien, au revoir. Et bonne chance pour tes études de guérisseuse, Connelly !  
  
\- A toi aussi, bonne chance, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
  
\- A plus, Duncan ! Je t’enverrai des places pour assister à un match ! Mrs et Mr Connelly, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.  
  
\- Je vais lui en donner des bonnes chances moi, marmonna Marcus en suivant les Connelly qui s’apprêtaient à traverser le passage.  
  
\- Ne sois pas comme ça, déclara Avalon en s’accrochant à son bras.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas le blairer, répliqua l’ancien Serpentard.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la locomotive rouge. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu’elle ne verrait sans doute plus jamais Poudlard. Finalement, elle traversa le passage à la suite de son petit ami. La vie d’adulte commençait.


	6. Epilogue

_13 juillet 1998_  
  
  
Battue par les flots, la haute stature de la forteresse d’Azkaban se dressait devant Avalon. Le concierge, un cracmol, vint à sa rencontre une lampe à huile à la main.  
  
\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il après l’avoir regardé de haut en bas.  
  
\- Je viens voir le prisonnier 153.  
  
L’homme lui fit signe de le suivre et ouvrit une petite porte sur le côté. Il invita Avalon à entrer avant de faire de même.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez au prisonnier 153 ? questionna le Cracmol, indiscret.  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien.  
  
\- Je vous laisse aux mains du responsable, dit-il en lui désignant la loge d’où s’échappait la faible lumière d’une lampe.  
  
L’homme frappa à la porte avant de passer sa tête par l’entrebâillement.  
  
\- Une visite pour le prisonnier 153.  
  
\- Faites-la entrer !  
  
Le concierge s’effaça pour laisser passer Avalon. Williamson se leva à son entrée et sourit en la reconnaissant.  
  
\- Mrs Flint, la salua-t-il.  
  
\- Mr Williamson, répondit-elle, en lui faisant un signe de tête poli.  
  
\- Vous venez voir le prisonnier 153 ? interrogea-t-il tout en l’invitant à s’asseoir.  
  
Avalon hocha la tête positivement tout en s’installant sur le fauteuil que Williamson lui avait désigné. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, pour le moins surpris de la demande de cette femme bien sous tous rapports. Toutefois, il ne posa pas plus de questions et alla demander à ses assistants d’amener le prisonnier 153 en salle de visite.   
  
L’auror reporta son attention sur la femme assise face à lui. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, la jeune femme aidait Mrs Pomfresh auprès des blessés. Malgré ses sept mois et demi de grossesse, l’ancienne Serpentard n’avait pas hésité à prêter main forte à l’infirmière durant la bataille de Poudlard. Son mari avait aussi participé à la Bataille de Poudlard et y avait gagné une large cicatrice le long de sa joue gauche. Après la prise du Ministère, Avalon avait dû se cacher chez Olivier Dubois à cause des lois contre les Nés-Moldus. Qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que Dubois accepterait de cacher la femme de son ennemi de toujours ?  
  
Williamson se contenta de faire signer le bordereau de visite à la jeune femme, sachant que de toute manière aucune de ses questions ne trouveraient de réponses. Le nouveau superviseur d’Azkaban invita Avalon à le suivre à travers des couloirs sinistres. Bien que les Détraqueurs aient été bannis de l’enceinte, Azkaban avait toujours cette ambiance lugubre qui fit frissonner Avalon.  
  
Williamson ouvrit une porte en fer qui grinça et s’effaça pour la laisser passer après l’avoir prévenue qu’elle avait une heure.   
  
Bien malgré elle, Avalon ne put réprimer une grimace de surprise. L’homme qui se trouvait enchaîné face à elle n’avait plus rien du souvenir qu’elle gardait de Lucius Malefoy. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et emmêlés et son teint, grisâtre. L’homme leva ses yeux vers la visiteuse. L’iris gris glacé du Mangemort rencontra son exacte copie dans celle d’Avalon.  
  
La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. Elle fut saisie d’une envie de fuir. La peur de savoir la prit à la gorge comme à chaque fois qu’elle songeait à cette rencontre, depuis quatre ans. L’ancienne Serpentard réussit toutefois à se reprendre et avança vers la table en essayant de cacher ses tremblements.  
  
\- Mr Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle avant de s’asseoir.  
  
\- Mrs Flint, répondit l’homme. Tout le monde a entendu parler de la San… de la Née-Moldue qui a rendu fou ce rustre de Marcus Flint, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard surpris. Que me voulez-vous ? questionna-t-il après qu’ils se soient défiés du regard quelques secondes.  
  
\- Je viens vous parler de ma mère !  
  
\- L’aurais-je tuée ? interrogea-t-il esquissant un sourire amusé.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme chercha quelque chose dans son sac à main et en sortit une enveloppe.  
  
\- Je crois que vous l’avez connu, déclara-t-elle en glissant la photographie sous son nez.  
  
Lucius Malefoy perdit son sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la photographie animée. Il releva son visage vers la jeune Mrs Flint.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-il en reprenant un air dédaigneux.  
  
\- Vous l’avez connu, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
\- Non ! Qui est-ce ?  
  
Avalon esquissa un sourire moqueur devant la capacité de l’homme à paraître détaché.  
  
\- C’était ma mère ! Bianca Connelly… Mais vous l’avez connu, je me trompe ?  
  
\- J’ai dû la croiser à Poudlard mais cela ne m’a pas marqué...  
  
\- Vous connaissez mon âge, Mr Malefoy ?  
  
\- Vingt ans ? répliqua l’homme, au hasard.  
  
\- J’aurais vingt-trois ans en octobre. Je suis née le dix octobre 1975 pour être exacte.  
  
La jeune femme attendit que l’information prenne tout son sens dans l’esprit du Mangemort. Elle vit son visage se décomposer alors qu’il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.  
  
\- Alors, êtes-vous prêt à me parler de Bianca Connelly ?  
  
\- Au point où j’en suis…, soupira l’homme. Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
  
\- Tout !  
  
\- Très bien… déclara-t-il. Tout a commencé en décembre 1966. Je suis entré à Poudlard en septembre de cette même année et ai été réparti à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de ma famille. Un jour… c’était un mercredi, j’ai dû aller à la bibliothèque pour un de mes devoirs de potions. Je m’étais installé à la table d’une Poufsouffle, par manque de place. Je me battais avec mon devoir lorsqu’elle m’a désigné un livre pouvant m’aider. J’ai pris le livre sans même la remercier. C’est à partir de ce jour-là que nous avons commencé à partager régulièrement la même table à la bibliothèque. Elle m’a rapidement dit son nom : Bianca Connelly. Je l’ai prise pour une Sang-Mêlée, du fait de son savoir. Bianca était une très bonne élève. Ce n’est qu’à la fin de l’année, alors que je commençais à la considérer comme une amie, que Bellatrix, en s’en prenant à elle au détour d’un couloir, me fit comprendre qu’elle n’était, en fait, qu’une simple Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
  
Malefoy leva son regard vers Avalon, s’attendant à la voir frémir sous l’insulte, mais l’ancienne Serpentard resta stoïque. Le Mangemort reprit donc :  
  
  
\- Je me suis sentis trahi. Trahi par la seule personne que j’aurais pensé être une véritable amie. Nous ne nous sommes plus parlés durant les premiers mois de notre deuxième année, ou devrais-je dire que je l’évitais. Puis, un jour, nous avons dû à nouveau partager une table à la bibliothèque et je lui ai reparlé. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je l’ai fait… Au fil des années, mes sentiments pour Bianca ont évolué sans que j’arrive à l’admettre. Malgré mon amitié pour elle, Bianca restait ce qu’elle était… Une Née-Moldue. Une amitié avec elle était à peine acceptable, alors une relation sentimentale relevait de l’inenvisageable. Au milieu de notre septième année, Bianca est sortie avec un préfet de Gryffondor. Mes parents préparaient mes fiançailles avec Narcissa. Et même en sachant que rien n’était possible entre nous, ma jalousie a pris le dessus. Elle sortait encore avec le Gryffondor lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois.  
  
C’est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a dérapé. Nous nous voyions dès que nous en avions l’occasion. Mais je n’arrivais… je n’arrivais pas à choisir entre elle et mes idéaux. Je…Je croyais au Seigneur des Ténèbres et j’étais en même temps fou amoureux d’une Sang-de-Bourbe. Nous avons quitté Poudlard. Bianca voulait devenir avocate de la cause des êtres magiques. Je devais reprendre les affaires de mon père, dont ma mère s’occupait depuis sa mort. Je pensais que la distance éteindrait le feu en moi mais ce ne fut guère le cas. J’avais beau savoir que je devais épouser Narcissa, je ne pensais qu’à ma petite Poufsouffle. Nous nous sommes donc revus. Je crois qu’à cette époque Bianca avait encore l’espoir que je la choisisse. Mais je ne pouvais pas choisir. J’en étais incapable. Et égoïste comme je l’étais, je ne voyais pas que Bianca souffrait de mon indécision. Personnellement, j’étais bien, heureux même, de ne pas avoir à choisir. De garder le nom de ma famille sauf aux yeux de tous, tout en voyant mon amante née-moldue. Mais bien évidemment, cela n’a pas duré…  
  
  
Avalon buvait les paroles de ce père mangemort auquel elle n’avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant.  
  
  
\- Bianca a finalement décidé pour moi, lâcha-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion. Elle avait appris que la date de mon mariage avec Narcissa avait été fixée. Toutes ses illusions avaient dû s’envoler en comprenant que je ne la choisirais jamais au détriment de ma famille. Elle m’a dit qu’elle ne voulait pas d’une vie dans laquelle elle serait la maîtresse née-moldue d’un Mangemort. Je n’étais pas encore un Mangemort et j’ai essayé de la convaincre que je ne le deviendrais jamais, en vain. Elle m’a affirmé que, tout comme j’avais fini par me résoudre à mon mariage avec Narcissa, je finirais par devenir Mangemort.  
  
  
Lucius avait le regard dans le vide, revivant sans doute la scène dans son esprit.  
  
  
\- Bianca avait raison… Comme toujours, souffla-t-il. Je serais devenu Mangemort même si nous avions continué à nous voir, expliqua-t-il. Il m’a fallu un certain temps pour que je l’admette et il a fallu un certain temps aussi pour que je me rende à l’évidence : Bianca serait plus heureuse sans moi. J’ai fini par arrêter mes recherches après avoir interrogé plusieurs fois ses parents qui n’avaient pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où elle était partie. Maintenant, je peux le deviner, dit-il en la regardant. Je… Il y a tout de même une question que je me pose. Je me rappelle que lorsqu’ils ont parlé de votre mariage dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ils ont dit que vous étiez une Née-Moldue. Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.  
  
Avalon lut dans ses yeux que le Mangemort redoutait la réponse qu’elle pourrait lui donner.  
  
\- J’ai été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu, répondit-elle tout de même.  
  
\- Bianca est… commença-t-il, n’arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.  
  
\- En effet, peu de temps après ma naissance. Par des Mangemorts.  
  
Lucius se prit le visage entre ses mains.  
  
\- Je… Je croyais qu’elle s’était enfuie. Je ne … Je ne pensais pas qu’elle était… morte. Je pensais qu’elle avait vécu heureuse loin de moi, du moins avais-je fini par l’espérer. J’ai épousé Narcissa, elle m’a donné un héritier… Et à chaque rentrée de Drago, j’avais l’espoir et en même temps la crainte de voir Bianca au bras d’un autre homme qui lui aurait fait deux enfants comme elle le voulait. Dans ces moments-là, les regrets me tenaillaient toujours. Oh ! Narcissa était une épouse parfaite pour mon rang mais nous n’éprouvions et n’éprouvons encore qu’une tiède affection l’un pour l’autre. Au moins, maintenant, je sais que je ne tarderais pas à retrouver ma Bianca.  
  
\- Le jury peut faire preuve de clémence.  
  
\- Oh ! Il en fera preuve… mais certainement pas pour moi. Narcissa et Drago seront saufs et c’est tout ce qui compte.  
  
Le silence se fit entre le père et la fille. Ils s’observèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Lucius ne reprenne :  
  
\- J’ai su que tu avais accouché le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. Le premier bébé de l’après-Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment s’appelle-t-il ?  
  
\- Eurydice. C’est une fille.  
  
\- Elle te ressemble ?  
  
\- Sans doute un peu, mais elle a les yeux de Marcus.  
  
\- Les yeux de son père… Comme toi, tu as les miens… souffla l’homme, pensif. Tu as une photographie ?  
  
Avalon se pencha pour sortir une photo de son portefeuille, qu’elle déposa devant Lucius. Elle représentait Marcus berçant un nourrisson vêtu d’une grenouillère verte. Marcus semblait en pleine admiration de la petite endormie dans ses bras. De petits cheveux bouclés et d’un blond clair ornait le crâne de l’enfant.  
  
\- Elle a déjà tes cheveux, remarqua-t-il.  
  
Avalon porta la main sur sa longue chevelure bouclée.  
  
\- Bianca avait les mêmes, ajouta-t-il, rêveur. Je…  
  
Trois coups furent frappés à la porte le coupant dans sa phrase. L’heure était passée. La visite, terminée.  
  
\- Tu reviendras me voir ? interrogea-t-il, plein d’espoir.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en se levant.  
  
L’homme lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir. Les chaînes qui entravaient les siens cliquetèrent.  
  
\- S’il te plaît.  
  
\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle, prise de pitié.  
  
Cet homme, qui avait appartenu aux plus hautes sphères du pouvoir avait perdu tout son prestige. Un homme brisé, voilà ce qu’il était désormais.  
  
\- Je reviendrai, dit-elle finalement en voyant la mine triste de son père biologique.  
  
L’homme lui fit un sourire avant de lâcher son poignet, rassuré. Avalon lança un dernier regard au Mangemort avant de quitter la salle.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Avalon regarda une dernière fois la tombe de son père.   
  
Lucius Malefoy avait, en effet, été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule peu de temps après la fin de son procès dont le verdict avait été la condamnation à la prison à vie. Seuls Narcissa Malefoy et son fils avaient assisté à l’enterrement. Avalon, elle, s’était cachée derrière un arbre et n’avait pu retenir une larme en sachant que ce père, qu’elle avait fini par apprendre à connaître,se trouvait dans ce cercueil.  
  
Narcissa et Drago Malefoy étaient partis dès la fin de la cérémonie et Avalon avait pu s’approcher pour poser ses fleurs sur le cercueil. Ce dernier allait par la suite être descendu dans le caveau de la famille Malefoy à quelques mètres de là. Avalon avait effleuré du bout des doigts le bois brun puis s’était redressée.  
  
La jeune femme essuya ses larmes avant de transplaner chez elle. Elle sourit en voyant Marcus en train de donner le biberon à la petite Eurydice. Son mari releva son visage vers elle et esquissa un sourire de compréhension.  
  
Avalon s’approcha d’eux, caressa la joue meurtrie de son mari avant de tourner son regard vers sa fille qui mangeait goulûment.  
  
Lucius Malefoy avait été son passé. Eurydice Flint serait son avenir.

 


End file.
